When Darkness falls
by Astarothe
Summary: Nach 2 Jahren Pause endlich die Fortsetzung in der Jacks Vergangenheit ihn einholt.Der Auftakt zum Cliffhanger Kapitel Fegefeuer 9.1 Jack gibt seinen heiklen Plan sein Leben zu retten Preis! Vorsicht DarkFic, plz R&R :
1. Jack Sparrow wird gefangen

Disclaimer: Weder die Rechte an Pirates of the Carribbean noch der der Charakter Captain Jack Sparrow gehören mir, ich leihe ihn mir nur aus um ihm das zu geben was er im Film nicht hatte *rofl *

A/N:Nun wie soll ich sagen,ich habe Dienstag den Film gesehen, bin die ganze Nacht von diesem PotC Trip nicht mer herunter gekommen, das einzige an das ich denken konnte war Johnny Depp als Cpt. Jack Sparrow, und ich wollte eine Fanfic. Ich wollte eine Fanfic in der Cpt. Sparrow Sex hat *lol* Ich habe mich wie er den ganzen Tag angetrunken,und mir jeweils von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag und dann von Donnerstag auf Freitag die Kante gegeben und dabei diese Story geschrieben. 

Summary: Nun....Sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Jack und nem Mädel das er in einer Kneipe trifft,absolut keine Handlung, volkommen PWP ^_____^,lauter gute Laune,Versuche Jack darzustellen(ist meine 1.PoTC FF)und ich war soooooooooooooooooooooo blau * lach*Ist aber sicherlich sehr lustig zu lesen ^_~ Plz R/R

~Gefangen~

"Und, wie sieht es nun aus? Meinen sie immernoch sie koönnten entkommen, **Jack** Sparrow?"

Jack warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu.

"Ich heiße **Captain** Jack Sparrow,ist das denn so schwer?!"

"Wie auch immer, wir haben sie gefasst und diesmal werden sie ihrer gerechten Strafe nicht entgehen."

Jack stand an Händen und Beinen gefesselt am Ende einer Planke und wartete darauf den Fischen zum Fraß vorgeworfen zu werden.

".......es scheint interessant zu werden..."

Abschätzend blickte er sich um, nach einem Fluchtweg suchend.

"Und, hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch bevor du Fischfutter wirst?"

"Hmmm.......lasst mich überlegen.....wie steht es mit einer Flasche guten Rums?"

Smithson lachte nur abfällig.

"Also gut, gebt diesem Haufen Elend eine letzte Flasche bevor er über die Klinge springt...ach vrzeiht, ich meine über die Planke."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf Smithsons Gesicht, ein guter Witz den er da gemacht hatte. Alle seine Soldaten begannen zu lachen.

"Hier, nimm."

Ein Soldat hielt Jack eine Flasche Rum vor die Nase, doch dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und sah den Soldaten etwas verwirrt und skeptisch an.

"Soll ich...die..." Er nickte mit seinem Kopf zu der Flasche hin "........jetzt vielleicht mit meinem unsichtbaren dritten Arm trinken den ich euch verschwiegen habe?"

Der Soldat verzog das Gesicht und sah fragend zu Smithson hinüber, welcher ihm zunickte.

"Hilf ihm."

Der Soldat nickte und ging langsam auf Jack zu, welcher ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Wie er doch diesen Moment genoss, als der Rum endlich seine Kehle durchspülte.

"Danke für den Gratis-Drink Smithson."

Er grinste den Offizier breit an, machte einen Schritt auf den Soldaten zu, wobei seine Fußfesseln plötzlich lösten, und schubbste diesen gut gelaunt in die Menge der anderen Soldaten und Cmd. Smithson hinein.

Er machte einen schwungvollen Salto in die Luft, hing sich mit seinen Handfesseln an die Seile die das Schiff mit dem Land verbunden und rutsche dem Land entgegen, wobei er sich nur noch einmal umdrehte.

"Diesem Tag werdet ihr für immer in eurer Erinnerung behalten, Cmd.Smithson, als den Tag an dem ihr Captain Jack Sparrow fast geschnappt hättet."

Seine Füße berührten den Boden des Festlandes und er rannte sofort mitten in die Menge des Straßengetümmels und sah sich nach einer Möglichkeit um seine Fesseln aufzuscheuern.

Gleich an der Kneipe gegenüber war ein passendes Stück Metall zum befestigen eines Schildes benutzt worden, also sah Jack sich noch einmal um, ob auch nirgendwo die Schergen Cmd. Smithsons zu finden waren, ging schließlich zur Kneipe und rieb an der Metallkante seine Fesseln auf.

Danach öffnete er die Tür, um die Kneipe zu betreten, ein kleiner Drink nach soviel Anstrengung ist nie falsch.

Der Geruch von Schweiß und Alkohol warf sich ihm entgegen und seine Ohren wurden vom Lärm einer riesigen Schlägerei betäubt, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter.

Gelassen durchquerte er schlendernd den Raum, um festzustellen dass es keinen freien Platz mehr gab. Er guckte etwas aufgebracht, sowas hatte er ja noch nie erlebt dass für Captain Jack Sparrow kein Platz mehr zu finden war, doch grade als er deswegen eine Schlägerei mit einem stinken, dreckigen Kerl anzetteln wollte um dessen Tisch zu bekommen hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

"Hey, Pirat! Falls du einen Platz suchst, hier ist noch einer frei."

Jack drehte sich verwundert wieder um, und entdeckte an einem Tisch hinter sich eine junge Frau die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete.

Er selber sah sie wirkllich erstaunt an, und schickte sich an in seinem typischen leicht torkelnden Gang auf den Tisch zu zu gehen.

Hier und da stieß er mit seinen ohnehin zur Seite ausgestreckten Armen mit einem seichten Schubbser ein paar Leute aus dem Weg und setzte sich schließlich, ohne auch nur einmal den Blickkontakt gelöst zu haben, zu der jungen Frau.

Sie war wahrlich noch sehr jung im Gegensatz zu ihm, gerade alt genug um nicht mit Sicherheit seine Tochter sein zu können, grade dabei ins erwachsene Leben zu stolpern.

Und doch wirkte sie bereits viel älter, ihr Körper schien jung, doch ihren Augen nach zu urteilen hatte sie ihre Jugend schon lange hinter sich gelassen, schien des Lebens müde geworden zu sein.

Jack kannte diesen Ausdruck, stand er doch nun schon für zu lange Zeit in seine eigenen Augen geschrieben.

Er beschloss ein Gespräch anzufangen.

"Nun, was führt mich zu dieser Ehre, junge Dame?"

Da grade der Wirt vorbeikam ignorierte die junge Frau seine Frage und brüllte stattdessen den Wirt an, dass sie 2 Flaschen Rum wolle und dass sofort.

Jack sah sie vrwirrt an.

"Woher weißt du dass ich Rum trinke?"

"Ist nicht schwer zu erraten wenn man dein Aussehen betrachtet.....und dein Fahne riecht."

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und konnte ein kleines amüsiertes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Jack hob seinen Zeigefinger und wollte gerade Anstalten machen ihr darauf etwas zu entgegnen, da erschien auch schon der Wirt mit 2 Flaschen Rum, deren Weg Jack aus den Händen des Wirtes bis auf den Tisch sehr konzentriert beobachtete.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein dass er gerade etwas sagen wollte, und er machte erneut Anstalten ihr etwas zu entgegnen.

"Ichich-ich habe doch keine F-F-Fahn-"

"Cheers,auf einen amüsanten Abend Pirat."

Die junge Frau unterbrach ihn schon wieder mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht,diesmal um mit dem Rum anzustoßen.

"Ja........" er räusperte sich. "auf einen guten Abend."

Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck aus ihren Flaschen und sahen sich an.

"Wieso hast du mich eigentlich zu dir an den Tisch eingeladen?"

" Erstens habe ich gesehen dass du völlig verzweifelt nach einem Tisch gesucht hast aber keiner da war, und zweiten mag ich es nicht alleine zu trinken, das ist irgendwie so-"

"- so deprimierend, ich weiß, aber wieso grade ich? Ich meine es gibt hier doch genug Leute."

Die junge Frau nahm noch einen Schluck und sah Jack an.

"Weil du Captain Jack Sparrow bist."

Erschrocken sah Jack sich um um zu sehen ob irgendjemand das gehört hatte, doch die Schlägerei war in vollem Gange und übertönte alles.

" Du du- du kannst doch nicht einfach mitten in einer Kneipe so laut meinen- woher weisst überhaupt wer ich-wer bist DU überhaupt???"

Sichtlich empört rückte er seinen Stuhl etwas vom Tisch der jungen Frau weg.

Diese nahm wiederum einen Schluck Rum, was jack beschloss ihr gleich zu tun und beantwortete leicht amüsiert seine Fragen.

"Also, mein Name ist Vinya, und da ich dich seit Jahren suche weiß ich folglich auch wer du bist."

"...du.......du suchst mich???"

Jack rückte mit einem leicht paranoiden Blick noch ein Stückchen weiter weg,was aber so süß aussah dass Vinya wieder leicht lächeln musste.

"Ja, tue ich, aber ich will dir nichts böses."

Jack sah sie mißtrauisch an und beäugte sie von oben bis unten.

"Kann ich mir da sicher sein??"

"Ja natürlich, sonst hätte ich doch schon längst irgendwem verraten dass du dich hier aufhältst."

Jacks Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, und man sah genau dass er darüber nachdachte, was er davon nun halten sollte.

"Ok, zugegeben, es ist unwahrscheinlich dass deine Absichten für mich unbekömmlich sind, ebenso wie es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass du mir etwas anhaben könntest, aber was wieso suchst du mich dann, was willst du von mir?"

Sie zögerte leicht, bevor sie sprach.

"Ich.........wollte die Legende kennenlernen."

Er sah sie verdattert an und kippte vor Schock fast samt seines Stuhles hinten über.

"Welche Legende???"

Nun musste Vinya lachen, wobei Jack absolut nicht verstand was daran so lustig war.

" Welche Legende???Also wirklich, **dich** natürlich!"

Er sah sie immernoch sichtlich schockiert an.

"Ich bin eine Legende?"

"Meine Güte, du bist Captain Jack Sparrow."

Ihm fiel auf dass sie die erste war, die das "Captain" in seinem Namen berücksichtigte.

"Der Mann der von seiner Mannschaft verraten wurde, auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt wurde und die Flucht geschafft hat, der Mann der Elizabeth Swan gerettet hat, der ehemalige Freund von William Turner, der Mentor dessen Sohnes, der Pirat den niemand zu fassen vermag, der rechtmäßige Captain der **_Black Pearl_**!!!"

Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass das mehr Informationen auf einmal waren als Jack vertragen konnte und er beschloss anstatt etwas dazu zu sagen lieber den Inhalt seiner Flasche weiter zu reduzieren.

Irgendwas war seltsam an dieser Vinya. Man traf doch keine Menschen um "die Legende kennenzulernen."

"Und was kannst mir mir über deine Vergangenheit sagen, Vinya?"

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Nun ich weiß nicht....was du.......was willst du denn wissen....?"

Das Thema schien ihr nicht grade angenehm zu sein.

"Was du bis jetzt so erlebt hast....was geschehen ist dass du in so jungen Jahren schon diesen trägen Blick hast...........und wie du dich überhaupt durchschlägst durchs jetzige Leben."

Ihr Blick änderte sich, wurde dunkler,leerer.

"Ich...........in meiner Vergangenheit..........meine Vergangenheit ist .....voll von Schmerz...Verrat..und Verlusten........es ist vieles geschehen was nicht hätte geschehen dürfen.......wenn......es in Ordnung ist möchte ich lieber das Thema wechseln, OK?

Und.......womit ich mein Geld verdiene?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Nun, das möchte ich hier nicht gerne laut erwähnen."

Sie deutete ihm näher zu kommen.

Er rückte näher zu ihr .

Sie deutete ihm noch näher zu kommen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr über den Tisch.

Sie öffnete langsam ihre Lippen die nur noch Zentimeter von den seinen entfernt waren.

"Ich...."

Vinya beugte sich vor und fing Jacks Lippen in einem sanften Kuss.

Sowohl Jack wie auch Vinya schlossen ihre Augen und langsam drückte Vinya Jacks Lippen mit ihrer Zunge auseinander um in seinen Mund vorzudringen.

Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine rauhen Lippen und umspielte seine dagegen so weiche Zunge, wobei sich beide völlig in diesen Kuss verloren.

Schließlich zog Vinya zurück um Jack in die Augen zu sehen.

"..........damit habe ich mich über Wasser gehalten."

Jack sah ihr lange und fasziniert in die Augen.

Dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihr über den Tisch und griff mit seinen rauhen Händen ihr Gesicht um das vorher geschehene zu wiederholen.

Er spürte wie seine Lippen die ihren berührten, und wie ein wohliges Gefühl der Wärme ihn umfing als seine Zunge zärtlich die ihre berührte und sie mit jeder weiteren Berührung mehr gefangen nahm.

Der Kuss war lang, und beide genossen das Gefühl das sie einander gaben, und Jack spürte ein Kribbeln in ihm aufsteigen.

Bevor er den Kuss lösen und etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Vinya auch schon und nahm Jack verführerisch bei der Hand.

Jack war bereit ihr überall hin zu folgen.

Wielange war es nun schon her, dass er das letzte Mal Körperkontakt mit einer Frau gehabt hatte.

Er nahm noch einen ausgiebigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und ließ sich dann von Vinya in eine dunkle, verlassene Ecke der Kneipe ziehen.

Dort angekommen schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ergriff in einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss Besitz von seinen Lippen, während sich ihr Unterleib instinktiv gegen seinen presste.

Seine Hände fuhren ihren Körper entlang, verzweifelt endlich wieder etwas zu fühlen, und er zog ihr ihr Oberteil aus.

Während Jack die freigewordene Haut Stück für Stück mit einem Kuss bedeckte glitten ihre Arme über seinen Rücken und versuchten ihm trotz der Trunkenheit sein Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen.

Während seine Lippen über ihren Oberkörper wanderten und er hin und wieder leidenschaftlich zubiss, glitten seine Hände unter Vinyas Rock, die Innenseite ihrer Beine hinauf und brachten sie bereits jetzt schon leicht zum Stöhnen.

Sie selber verbiss sich in Jacks Hals, um nicht den überwältigenden Gefühlen die er verursachte zu erliegen und schaffte es mit zittrigen Fingern seine Hose zu öffnen.

Während ihre Hand an seinem bereits erhärteten Glied auf und ab glitt fühlte sie wie Jack mit seinen Fingern in sie eindrang und erregte, wie kaum ein Mann es je bei ihr geschafft hatte.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich fester, sicherer und schneller an seinem Glied, bis sie die vollkommene Härte spürte und fühlte wie sich auf der Spitze etwas Flüssigkeit bildete.

Jack bewegte seine Finger so geschickt,als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, sodass er schon bald fühlte dass Vinya bereit war ihn in sich zu empfangen und leicht milchige Flüssigkeit seine Finger benetzte.

Vinya stöhnte erneut auf.

"Nimm.........mich........Jack.....bitteEEE"

Beim Ende des Satzes stieß Jack seine Finger tiefer in sie hinein, nur um zu hören wie sie aufschrie und immer feuchter wurde.

Vinyas Atem ging in Stößen, und schließlich schlang sie ihre Beine um Jacks Hüften und glitt langsam auf ihn hinauf.

Bei diesem einmaligen Gefühl der Vereinigung stöhnten beide auf, und Vinya suchte mit ihren Händen an den Wandlampen hinter sich Halt, während Jack sich mit seinen Armen links und rechts von ihrem Gesicht an der Wand abstützte.

Langsam glitt er wieder aus ihr heraus und hörte sie verlangend einatmen, doch bevor sie es hätte erwarten können stieß er bereits kraftvoll in sie hinein und sie schrie auf.

Ein undeutbares, befriedigtes Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht, dieses Spiel gefiel ihm.

Sie lag ihm zu Füßen und würde alles tum um ihn zu bekommen.

Provozierend glitt er noch ein paar Mal langsam hinein und wieder heraus,wobei er sich noch ein paar kräftige Schlucke Rum genehmigte bevor er die Flasche wieder wegstellte.

"Nun werde ich dir zeigen was es heisst der Legende zu begegnen Mädchen."

Mit diesen Worten stieß er fester als zuvor in sie hinein und sie knallte gegen die Wand hintr sichund stöhnte auf.

"bitte........zeigs.....mir......"ächzte sie, und das Verlangen in ihren Augen war so groß dass Jack nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.

Rein und raus, rein und raus, immer wieder prallte Vinyas Rücken gegen die Wand und sie stöhnte auf, immer wieder wurde Jack nur noch mehr davon angetrieben.

Er stemmte sich gegen die Wand, verbiss sich in Vinyas Hals, und stieß immer und immer härter zu.

Gott, wielange es nun schon her war dass er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte.

Der Schweiß bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper und seine Augen funkelten, als er plötzlich aufstöhnte und Vinya sich um sein Glied herum verengte, in mehreren Stößen um ihn herum verkrampfte und verzweifelt ihre Lust aus sich herausschrie.

Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl wie sich sich so eng und warm um ihn schloss, und doch war er im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht gekommen.

Vinya öffnete die Augen um Jack anzusehen, und bemerkte dass er sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

Sie gab ihn mit einem Blick zu verstehen dass sie noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm war.

Langsam und genießerisch genoss sie ein letztes Mal das Gefühl Jack in sich zu spüren ließ langsam mit ihren Beinen von seinen Hüften ab, nur um vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen, wobei ihre Hände die Konturen seines verschwitzen Körpers verfolgten.

Verführerisch blickte sie noch einmal hoch um Jacks Augen vor Lust funkelnd zu sehen, jetzt wo er wusste was sie vorhatte nur noch mehr.

Sanft küsste sie den Bereich von seinem Bauchnabel zu seinem Schritt hinunter und spielte mit ihren Fingern leicht kraulend durch das Haar das ihr auf diesem Weg begegnete.

Schließlich fasste sie mit ihrer Hand um seinen Schaft und umschloss den Rest zärtlich mit ihren feuchten Lippen.

Jack stöhnte auf.

Dass dieser Tag so verlaufen würde, wer hätte daran denken können.

Bis jetzt war das der beste One Night Stand den er je gehabt hatte, dieses Mädchen würde alles für ihn tun.

Während ihre Hand an seinem Schaft auf und ab glitt umspielte ihre Zunge die Spitze seines Gliedes als wäre es das wertvollste Gut für sie auf der Welt.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich immer schneller und sie begann immr verlangender an seinem Glied zu saugen und es mit ihrer Zunge zu verwöhnen, als würde sie alles von ihm in sich aufnehmen wollen.

So sehr Jack den Moment auch hinauszögern wollte, es ging nicht mehr und er fühlte wie sein Verlangen un Vinyas Mund pulsierte.

"Ich......."

Heftig ausatmend öffnete er seine Lippen.

"Vinya......ich....."

Er öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen wie Vinya ihn liebevoll anblickte und ihm durch ein Nicken zu verstehen gab dass es in Ordnung sei, und sie schickte sich an zu Ende zu bringen was sie begonnen hatte.

Jack fühlte ihre Lippen, wie sie sich warm und feucht um sein Glied schlungen, und ihre Hand wie sie ihn fest und verlangend im Griff hatte, roch ihre Lust die die Luft um sie herum erfüllte und spürte die Schauer die ihm durchzogen.

Sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt von Lust und Schauern des Glücks die von ihm Besitz ergriffen und dann ergoss er sich in Vinyas angenehmem Mund , als die Vollkommenheit ihn durchströmte.

Vinya schluckte willig alles was jack ihr gab und schien selber noch einen Orgasmus zu durchleben, bis er schließlich aufs letzte erschöpft war und liebevoll auf sie hinab schaute.

Vinya erhob sich langsam und lächelte jack an, bevor sie ihm einen letzten endlos erscheinenden Kuss gab.

"Ich.............habe die Legende kennengelernt....."

Sie lächelte ihn ihm verfallen an, und drehte sich um, um die Einrichtung zu verlassen.

Jack sah ihr lächelnd hinterher und man hörte ihn leise hinter ihr her flüstern

"Diesen Tag wirst du für immer in Erinnerung behalten als den tag an dem du Cpt. Jack Sparrow gefangen hast."bevor er selber sich wieder anzog und die Kneipe ebenfalls verließ.

~

The End~

© by:Astarothe 03


	2. Unerwartete Begegnung

A /N: 

1.So , ich habe das 2. Kapitel auch fertig, und ich versuche mal zu beweisen dass nicht jede Story von mir so aussehen muss wie "The Dark Side of Existence" *g* Dennoch bleibt das Rating der Geschichte auf R, aber ich verspreche diesmal auch ein bisschen Handlung einzubauen, ich habe nämlich grade Spaß am Schreiben des neuen Kapitels gefunden. 

Wie immer bin ich Reviews ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt *schlag mit zaunpfahl*

2.Achja, und ich werde so ein Kapitel wie das vcrherige **nicht** zu Will Turner schreiben, weil ich da erstens nicht diesen Enthusiasmus und das Verlangen danach habe und es bei ihm ausserdem unsinnig wäre da er Elizabeth hat und soetwas genrell nicht zu ihm passen würde. Und ich schreibe keine W/ E Stories.

3.Ausserdem möchte ich anmerken dass dies keine Mary Sue Story ist, bloß wenn man Jack nicht mit Will slashen will bleibt einem nichts anderes übrig als einen weiblichen Chara einzuführen, denn im Film hat er ja keinen.Vernünftigen.Den man für so etwas nehmen könnte.

Also, hoffentlich vermag ich es auch Stories ohne Sex und Gewalt in jedem Chap interessant zu gestalten^_~

Mata ne,

~Asta

Der Wind blies stark in die schwarzen Segel der Black Pearl und die Sonne schien unerbittlich auf deren Crew hinab.

Während die anderen beschäftigt auf dem Schiff herumliefen stand Cpt. Jack Sparrow am Steuer des Schiffes und starrte in die Ferne.

Nicht, dass irgendjemand gewusst hätte woran er die ganzen Stunden dachte, aber das war nicht wichtig.

Er war ein guter Captain, vielleicht sogar der beste.

Die Zeit verging, die Black Pearl hielt ihren Kurs nach Tortuga wo sie in etwa 2 Tagen andocken würden, und genau wie die letzten Tage bereits war es seltsam ruhig.

Jack sah u nablässig in die Ferne, doch nichts war zu sehen.

Grade als er sich von Norton ablösen lassen wollte um ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden, sah er in der Ferne am Horizont einen dunklen Umriss auftauchen.

Er verengte seine Augen um genauer hinzusehen und griff nach seinem Fernrohr.

Noch eine ganze Strecke entfernt segelte ein anderes Schiff, es kam auf sie zu und würde sie bei seiner Geschwindigkeit noch vor Einbruch der Nacht erreichen.

Jack versuchte zu erkennen was es für ein Schiff war, doch er konnte nicht sehen ob die Flagge schwarz oder etwas anderes war.

Auf jeden Fall gehörte es zu den schnelleren Schiffen.

Natürlich nicht so schnell wie die Black Pearl, aber dennoch beachtlich.

Schließlich drehte er sich zu seiner Crew um.

"Hey ihr, Hund! Schiff auf 11 Uhr! Wollt ihr nicht auch mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß haben?!"

Alle ließen von ihrer Beschäftigung ab und kamen zu Jack auf die Brücke der Black Pearl gerannt.

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging duch die Crew.

" Das ist aber ein schnelles Schiff."

"Ein schönes Schiff........."

"Hat irgendwer schon von diesem Teil gehört..???"

Die ganze Manschafft begann durcheinander zu brabbeln und Jack rollte genervt mit seinen Augen.

"Könttet ihr wohl die GÜTE haben mich aussprechen zu lassen??Immerhin bin ich der Cpt. Dieses Schiffes, also seid ruhig.

RUHE!!...............gut...verstanden?"

"Aye Captain!"

Die Mannschaft wandte ihre Blicke vom fremden Schiff ab und wartete darauf dass ihr Captain weitersprach.

"Also Leute, sie sind noch zu weit weg um zu erkennen was wir tuen. Macht die Enterhaken und die Kanonen bereit, aber beeilt euch, sie dürfen es nicht bemerken. Wenn wir nah genug an ihnen dran sind feuert ein paar Schüsse ab und dann rüber aufs Schiff. Dort macht ihr die Crew Handlungsunfähig, am besten ihr fesselt sie oder sowas und dann seht euch nach Beute um. Klar soweit??"

" Aye Captain, klar soweit!"

Die Mannschaft nickte ihm zustimmend zu und ging mit funkelnden Augen ans Werk.

Jack sah verschlagen grinsend zu dem noch entfernten Schiff und begab sich dann gut gelaunt in Richtung Kabine, wobei die gesamte Mannschaft in sein Summen mit einstimmte und ihrGesang laut vom Schiff tönte.

" We're rascals and scoundrels we're villains and knaves,

Drink up me `earties Yo Ho!

We' re devils and blacksheep , really bad eggs 

Drink up me `earties Yoho!

Yo Ho Yo Ho – A Pirate's Life for me."

Nach einiger Zeit wurde Jack wieder aus seiner Kabine gerufen, weil das andere Schiff in Sichtweite gekommen war.

Sein Hemd zurecht zupfend ging Jack ans vordere Ende der Black Pearl und zog interessiert guckend das Fernrohr in die Länge.

Als er hindurch sah nahm er es fast sofort erstaunt wieder von seinem Auge und wischte verwirrt guckend das vordere Glas sauber um aus Neue durchzuschauen.

Was er sah war eines der prachtvollsten Schiffe die er je gesehen hatte.

Es war groß und elegant geformt und das Holz war säuberlich schwarz angestrichen.

Auf der Seite des Schiffes prangte ein silberner Schriftzug.

" Tear of the Moon"

Und es war kein Handels- oder Reiseschiff...........es segelte unter schwarzer Flagge.

Ein Piratenschiff.

" Piraten, es sind Piraten!"

Jack legte das Fernrohr kurz wieder ab und wandte sich seiner Crew zu.

"Das sind ebenfalls Piraten."

" Umso besser, da macht das ganze doch nur noch mehr Spaß!"

"Genau, da können wir mit ein bisschen Gegenwehr rechnen."

Jack grinste zufrieden.

Er liebte seine Leute.

Das andere Schiff näherte sich.

Die Mannschaft der Black Pearl begab sich auf ihre Posten.

Jack stand am Rand des Schiffes und beobachtete die Tear of the Moon.

Jetzt waren sie nah genug.

"Higgins, die Kanone! FEUER!!"

Grade als er den Befehl zum Angriff gegeben hatte sah Jack wie jemand auf dem Mast des anderen schiffes stand und die Arme schwenkte, doch da ertönte auch schon ein lauter Knall und die erste Kugel traf die Tear of the Moon.

Die Person die auf dem Mast stand gestikulierte weiter und seilte sich schließlich ab aufs Deck wo sie der Crew Befehle zu geben schien.

Wer zur Hölle war denn das? Jack hatte dieses Schiff noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie sollte er also jemanden auf dem Schiff kennen??

Die beiden Schiffe waren nun gleichauf und Jacks Leute warfen die Enterhaken aus.

Auf dem anderen Schiff entstand ein hektisches Gewimmel, doch als die ersten von Jacks Leuten das Deck der Tear of the Moon betraten waren die anderen bereit ihnen entgegen zu treten.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Surren der schwingenden Seile, der Kanonenschüsse und der aufeinander treffenden Säbel.

Doch eine Sache gab Jack zu denken.

Während die Black Pearl auf die Tear of the Moon schoss, kam von der anderen Seite kein Gegenfeuer.

Schließlich beschloss er den Grund dafür herauszufinden.

" Feuer einstellen Higgins!! Das Schiff ist zu schade um es zu zerstören!"

Als Antworte hörte man ein dumpfes entferntes "Aye Captain." und das Feuer wurde eingestellt.

Jack blieb gespannt auf der Brücke stehen und versuchte konzentriert zu erkennen was es mit diesem Schiff auf sich hatte, wobei er sich gleich einen Schluck Rum genehmigte.

Die beiden Crews lieferten sich einen erbitterten, sogut wie ausgeglichenen Kampf, aber letztendlich gewann doch die Besatzung der Black Pearl Oberhand und fesselte die andere Crew um einen ihrer Maste herum.

Jack konnte nicht sagen ob seine Mannschaft die andere besiegt hatte oder ob die andere aus irgendeinem Grund von alleine kapituliert hat.

Er betrat schließlich leicht schwankend auch das Schiff und schritt nun vor dem Haufen Gefangener auf und ab.

".....so, so so.............ein schönes Schiff habt ihr hier........"Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und sah sich jeden einzelnen der anderen Crew genau an.

"was würdet ihr denn davon halten wenn-"

"Captain, wir haben haben hier noch jemanden gefunden."

Jack drehte sich überrascht und interessiert um, um auf jemanden herab zu sehen den seine Leute ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatten.

"Das ist der Captain dieses Schiffes."

Die Person wollte sich aufrichten, dich einer von Jacks Leuten hielt ihr seinen Säbel an die Kehle.

"Nanana, Weib..........wir wollen doch nicht übermütig werden."

Jack sah hinab und blickte in ein Paar stahlgrauer Augen.

Er kannte diese Augen, kamen sie ihm doch so bekannt vor.

Das Kopftuch und den Hut über diesen Augen kannte er nicht, aber er kannte diese Augen, er hatte schon einmal auf sie hinab gesehen.

Die Person unter ihm spuckte ihm vor die Füße und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Lippen ab, während sie sich von Jacks Männern losriss.

Jack deutet ihnen mit einer Handbewegung sie gewähren zu lassen.

"Parler!"

Jack sah sie ausdruckslos an und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Parler? Warum sollte ich dir Parler gewähren?"

Sie sah ihn ebenfalls ausdruckslos an.

" Ich weiß, ich habe nicht viel verdient, aber dieses Parler habe ich v erdient."

Jack ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab, wobei er eine Goldmünze zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her wandern ließ.

" Du maßt dir viel an, Frau. Aber aus genau diesem Grund-"

Er grinste dreckig zu seinen Männern.

"Aus dem Grund dass du eine Frau bist will ich dir dein PARLER geben."

Er sprach das Wort betonte arrogant aus und warf seiner Crew einen vielsagenden Blick zu, woraufhin diese sofort loslachte.

Er sah noch einmal in diese stahlgrauen Augen bevor er sich auf seine Fingernägel konzentrierte und von den anderen wegdrehte um wieder auf die Black Pearl zu gehen.

"Schafft sie in meine Kabine."


	3. Gespraeche

A/N:  
Und hier hätten wir auch schon das dritte Kapitel,das eigentlich kaum Information birgt,ich wollte mir wieder nur beweisen dass es auch ohne *schwarzerbalken * geht *lol* Und es kommen ein paar wichtige Infos.Und man sieht dass Jack sehr viele Arten sich zu geben hat * grinz*Mir scheint ich kann doch schnulzig werden ^_____^Wie auch immer, ich verspreche im nächsten Chap wird mal wieder das Rating bestätigt werden, aber ich musst mich gestern zum Schreiben wieder antrinken ( Ich kann bei Jack Sparrow Stories einfach nicht anders ;_; verzeiht ;_; * sniff*)und bin wohl sehr schmalzig geworden.....für meine verhältnisse *g * Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen, schön riwu-en und bis bald,

~ Asta~

Jack betrat seine Kabine und sah sogleich lange und tief in die Augen der Person die vor ihm stand. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden dieses Blickkontaktes und schon hatten sich die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfangen.

Jack ergriff das Wort.

" Ich- es- es tut mir Leid was meine-"

Jack wurde von einem weiteren Kuss unterbrochen.

Mit seinen Händen und Fingern gestikulierend signalisierte er leicht nervös dass er gerne etwas sagen würde.

" Es tut mir Leid was meine Crew da- ich wusste nicht dass das dein Schiff- "

Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Psscht.....ist schon gut, ich habe es doch darauf angelegt euch zu treffen weil ich dich sehen wollte."

Jack sah sie sehr offensichtlich nachdenkend an.

" Vinya........ich.....wusste nichtmal dass du ein- "

" Dass ich ein Schiff habe?"

Sie lächelte .

"Nein, woher solltest du das auch wissen."

Sie strich ihm langsam durch seine unordentlichen Haare,

"....woher hättest du es auch wissen sollen...?"

Jack sah sie verwirrt an.

" Ist das eine Fangfrage?!?"

"Nein, denn da du nichts von mir weißt und ich dir nie etwas von mir erzählt habe, da wir sogut wie gar nicht miteinander geredet haben beim letzten Mal kannst du es auch nicht wissen."

Ihre Hand glitt Jacks Hals und sein Schlüsselbein entlang.

Jack sah sie ernst an.

" Du bist die erste Frau die mir keine Ohrfeige verpasst wenn ich sie wiedersehe, wobei du allen Grund dazu hättest weil ich dich nicht erkannt habe."

Vinya lachte.

"Nein, ich schlage dich nicht. Es sei denn du willst es."

Vinya lächelte ihn verschlagen und doch verständnisvoll an.

Jack erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Möchtest du dich setzen? Ich denke das wird ein längeres Gespräch...."

" Oh! Natürlich. Also...?"

Während sie antwortete setzte Jack sich auf sein Bett.

Vinya folgte und legte sich quer mit ihrem Rücken über seine Beine und sah ihm dann wieder in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

" Also, erzähl mir einfach etwas mehr über dich......und über dein Schiff." 

Er streifte seinen sowie Vinyas Hut ab und strich ihr duch die Haare.

" Ich bin Captain der Tear of the Moon, dem zweitschnellsten Piratenschiff nach der Black Pearl, und das bin ich seit ca. 7 Monaten. Als ich dich das das erste Mal in der Kneipe getrofen habe hatte ich sie grade 5/6 Wochen und die Person die ich am meisten verehre bist immer noch du."

Sie streichelte, einem Hauch gleich, mit ihren Fingerspitzen über Jacks Arme und eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken.

"......und........was gedenkst du nun zu tun?"

" Dir meine Dienste als Crewmitglied anzubieten."

Jack hob eine Augenbraue.

" Die meisten Männer sagen eine Frau an Bord bringe Unglück..."

Vinya umkreiste konzentriert Jacks Nase mit ihrem Finger.

".........aber du siehst das doch nicht so......oder.?"

"....nein.....ich meine das Gegenteil bringt Unglück."

Er grinste sie an.

" Aber abgesehen davon habe ich vor deine gegenwart zu genießen, Jack."

Er sah sie an und strich mit seinen rauhen Fingern über ihren Körper.

"...tu das......"

Er umschloss ihren Körper mit seinen Armen und sie kuschelte sich auf seinem Schoß liegend an ihm zusammen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und schon wurden die zwei von einem Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit umhüllt und drifteten zusammen ins Land der Träume.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Jack aus seinem Schlaf auf und während er mit einem " Ja??" antwortete schob er Vinya untr seine Bettdecke und öffnete seine Kleidung zurecht zupfend die Tür.

Sein 1. Offizier blickte als erstes auf den seine Kleider ordnenden Jack und als zweites auf Vinya die hinten in seinem Bett lag.

" Ihr scheint ein sehr anstrengendes * _Parler_* gehabt zu haben......"

Jack sah ihn an.

" Es war für sie anstrengender als für mich...ich bin halt ein hartnäckiger Verhandlungspartner."

Sein 1. Offizier grinste Jack verstehend an, erkannte aber an Jacks Gesichtsausdruck dass dieser kein Wort mehr zu dem Thema verlieren würde.

" Ich werde Captain Farfalen aufwecken und dann werden wir euch unsere Entscheidung bekannt geben. Geh und sag das den anderen."

Jack gestikulirte mit seinen Händen dass er verschwinden sollte und schloss die Tür.

Dann ging er wie immer sehr schwankend zum Bett hinüber und tickte Vinya mit gespreizten Fingern an.

" Hey, aufwachen! Aufwachen Fräulein!"

Er stupste sie weiterhin an, allerdings fester und mit entschlossenerem Gesicht.

" Du musst wach werden und aufstehen. Wach werden Vinya. Wach werden!!!Klar soweit?"

Er grinste und Vinya begann bei seinem vorletzten Satz irgendetwas zu murmeln und öffnete schließlich schläfrig ihre Augen.

" Guten.......Morgen Jack. Was ist denn?"

Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

" Wir müssen der Crew das Ergebnis unseres * Parlers * mitteilen."

Sie richtete sich neben Jack auf und hielt sich gähnen die Hand vor den Mund.

" Oh......das........hatte ich völlig vergessen."

Sie richtete ihre Kopftuch und zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht und begab sich in Richtung Tür.

Grade hatte sie 2 Schritte getan, da glitten plötzlich Jacks Arme von hinten um ihre Hüften und zu ihrem Unterleib und hielten sie fest.

" Jack wir...."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und hauchte ihr ins Ohr." Wir was?"

Die Körper der beiden waren so eng aneinander dass jeder die Hitze des anderen spürte und beide wieder dieses Kribbeln aufsteigen fühlten.

Jack zog Vinya fester an sich heran und spürte beim Berühren ihres Körpers wie seine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Idee zu einem bereits festeren Verlangen wurde.

Vinya atmete tief ein und wieder aus und beugte sich trotz des verlockenden Angebotes langsam zu der Tür hin, als Jack plötzlich mit seinen Händen von ihrem Unterleib zu einem Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen glitt und sie zum still stehen brachte.

Vinya schien es doch sehr zu genießen was Jack grade versuchte, aber trotz seiner gekonnten Handlung atmete sie noch einmal sehr tief ein und aus und ergriff dann das Wort.

" Jack.......es ist wirklich, **wirklich** nicht so als würde ich diese Aufforderung nicht zu schätzen wissen, aber ich bin Captain und meine Crew wartet auf mich, dasselbe gilt übriges auch für dich."

Mit diesen Worten entzog sie sich Jack Griff und ging zur Tür hinaus.

Jack sah ihr schmollend hinterher, folgte ihr aber dann.


	4. Die Reise beginnt

A/N: Ja, hier ist nun auch das dritte Kapitel...............es kann sein dass ich mich irre aber irgendwie scheint es mir länger zu sein und irgendwie frage ich mich ob meine ganzen Chaps überhaupt zusammenpassen so verschieden wie sie sind o_O

Nun, ich möchte noch anmerken ich halte mich von Schiffbegriffen wie Kajüte für Kabine oder Koje für Bett fern, es klingt in meinen Ohren auch bei einer PotC Story einfach zu seltsam, es war schon schwer mich bloß zur Kombüse durchzuringen.

Das Kapitel hier soll den einkehrenden "Alltag" eines Schiffes darstellen, aber da wird noch was geschehen in der Story, mittlerweile weiß ich nämlich wo ich sie hinführen will^_~ *gnahahaha *

Nun, würde mich wie üblich über Reviews freuen da mir meine Kapitel selber immer suspekter werden ~_~

(Achja*GG*Ich trage jetzt Jack Sparrows Tattoo auf meinem Arm, mir war langweilig und es lagen zuviele Stifte herum *kicherfreu *)

Also dann,hier kommt der nächste Teil!

Drink up me `earties Yo Ho!!!!

~Asta

Es herrschte völlige Stille als Jack und Vinya das Deck der Tear of the Moon betraten, die einzig und allein vom Wind durchbrochen wurde.

Jack bewegte sich einen Schluck aus seinem kleinen Lederfläschchen nehmend in federndem Gang auf seine bereits auf ihn wartenden Crewmitglieder zu.

Er setzte die Flasche ab und guckte sie irritiert an.

"Was guckt ihr denn so ?" Er tastete seine Kleidung ab.

"Ist irgendwas an mir dran oder weshalb starrt ihr mich so an??"

Vinya räusperte sich, hielt sich jedoch im Hintergrund.

Jack drehte sich um und sah auch sie verwirrt an.

Sie nickte in Richtung der beiden Crews und zu Jack.

Er sah sie noch verwirrter an, erhob fragend seine Hände und gestikulierte vor ihr herum.

Sie nickte intensiver zu ihm hin, er gestikulierte noch verwirrter herum.

"............sie warten auf das Ergebnis unseres Parler Cpt. Sparrow........."

Jack ging deutlich erkennbar ein Licht auf und er lächelte erfreut.

"Ahja, genau, danke Vin- ..Cpt. Farfalen...."

Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

"Also, wir haben lange diskutiert was zu tun ist, und sind schließlich zu dem Entschluss- nein, zu dem Kompromiss gekommen, dass wie euer- "

Jack winkte mit einer Hand flüchtig zu den Gefangenen

"- dass wir euer Schiff in Frieden lassen, euer Captain allerdings diesen Gefallen bei uns abarbeiten wird."

Jacks Crew lachte, hörte jedoch sofort auf als sie ein Klicken hörten, Jack sich umdrehte und den Lauf seiner Pistole auf sie richtete.

" Ihr Taugenichtse könnt euch eure Kommentare sparen, und von euch- " er drehte seinen Kopf zur Mannschaft der Tear of the Moon

"- erwarte ich, dass ihr uns bei jedem weiteren Treffen gute 20% eurer Beute aushändigt, klar soweit?"

Jack blickte provokativ in die Runde bevor er den Hahn seines Revolvers entspannte und in seinen Gürtel steckte.

"Wunderbar, da es jeder verstanden hat, könnte dem nun freundlicherweise Folge geleistet werden?"

".......ihr wollt eine Frau auf eurem Schiff haben, Captain?"

Jack trat mehrere Schritte näher, direkt vor Phillips heran.

"Habe ich m ich grade nicht klar genug ausgedrückt Schweinehund????Die Frau arbeitet ihre Schuld auf der Black Pearl ab."

Phillips sah Jack unnachgiebig in die Augen.

"Aye, Captain Sparrow."

Die Mannschaft der Black Pearl befreite die der Tear of the Moon und verließ reich mit Beute bepackt deren Schiff.

Vinya Farfalen besprach noch einige Zeit etwas mit ihrer Crew, doch dann folgt auch sie Jack an Bord der Black Pearl.

"Setzt die Segel, zieht den Anker ein, wir segeln weiter!"

Jack befahl der Crew auf ihre Posten zu gehen und ging mit Vinya auf die Brücke wo er sich ans Steuerrad stellte.

"Und, Captain, haben sie erreicht was sie wollten? Mit mir und der Black Pearl plündern, rauben und Schiffe kapern?"

"Durchaus Jack. Ich habe alles erreicht was ich wollte, sogar mehr als ich mir je erhofft habe......ich war schon nach unserem ersten Treffen zufrieden, aber das ich.....bis **hierhin** kommen würde.........das ist einfach unglaublich...."

Jack ließ mit einer Hand vom Steuerrad ab und zog Vinya an ihrer Hand nahe zu sich heran und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Bis hierhin, und nun bis zum Horizont und allem was uns dahinter noch erwartet."

Vinya zog ein schwarzes Lederfläschchen aus dem Beutel an ihrem Gürtel und nickte Jack damit zu.

"Auf die Freiheit."

Jack holte ebenfalls sein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Gürtelgebinde.

"Auf die Pearl."

Beide stießen an und tranken die Gefäße in einem langen Schluck leer.

" AUF NACH SARTAGA!Wir haben Geld auszugeben!"

Jack rief der Crew ihre nächste Anlaufstelle zu und die Black Pearl setzte zur Fahrt an.

Der Wind war günstig, das Schiff segelte mit vollen Segeln der brennenden Mittagssonne entgegen, der Bug glitt durch das kristallklare Wasser das die Pearl umgab und Jacks bernsteinfarbene Augen glitzerten abenteuerlustig der Sonne entgegen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Es war schon später Abend und die letzten müden Strahlen der blutroten Sonne tauchten die Black Pearl vor dem matt rosanen Himmel in eine traumartige Beleuchtung.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu, und Jack schickte Vinya um seinen ersten Maat auf die Brücke zu holen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zusammen mit ebendiesem zurück.

"Aye Captain? Ihr habt nach mir gerufen?"

Jack schritt mit neben seinen Hüften leicht angehobenen Händen auf ihn zu.

"Sehr richtig Johnson, sehr richtig."

Er fasste mit seinem Zeigefinger an sein sein Kinn, ls würde er nachdenken und sprach weiter während er mit seinen Fingern den geflochtenen Bart entlang fuhr.

" Da der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigt und ich seit heute Morgen ohne Pause auf der Brücke bin, ist es Zeit für mich mich ein wenig auszuruhen. Ihr übernehmt das Steuer der Black Pearl und Captain Farfalen wird die Kombüse schrubben und sich anschließend zu mir begeben, klar soweit?"

"Aye Captain. Legen sie sich hin, ich werde hier die Position halten. Und du Weib, ab unter Deck mit dir."

Vinya nickte untergeben und verließ mit Jack zusammen die Brücke und machte sich auf in Richtung Kombüse während Jack in Richtung der Mannschaftsquartiere ging.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und der matte Schimmer einer Kerze erhellte den sonst komplett dunklen Raum.

Jack dachte nach.

Bis jetzt hatte er seiner Crew keinen Grund gegeben auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen dass er Vinya kannte, geschweige denn dass er sie nicht nur aufgrund ihres Körpers und der Tatsache dass sie eine Frau war auf sein Schiff genommen hatte.

Nun, natürlich war das ein entscheidender Faktor

Jack zog leicht grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch- 

aber es war nicht der einzige Grund.

Er kannte sie zwar noch nicht wirklich, aber sie gehörte nicht zu den Frauen mit denen man ins Bett geht und danach in der Öffentlichkeit Sprüche ablässt oder so tut als wäre sie als Spielzeug ganz nett aber ansonsten wertlos.

Seine Mannschaft würde bald so oder so merken, dass er sie nicht nur als Stück Fleisch ansah, also konnte er es ihnen auch gleich morgen früh selber sagen.

..........was für einen Eindruck das machen musste..............Captain Jack Sparrow........mehr oder weniger gebunden an eine Frau,nicht bloß **rein** körperlich oder **rein** freundschaftlich.........

Jack zögerte einen Moment lang selber bei dem Gedanken. 

Das war so, als würde er, ein Pirat und leidenschaftlich zur See fahrender Freibeuter, beschließen von nun an sein Leben an Land zu verbringen......

Jack starrte irritiert die Decke über sich an.

Konnte so etwas funktionieren?

War das möglich?

...........wenn ja dann merke ich wirklich dass ich älter geworden bin, dachte Jack schmunzelnd und ein Grinsen entfaltete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Ein Grinsen das sich ausweitete als er ein Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte und Vinya im Türrahmen erschien.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Völlig geschafft von der Anstrengung die seit Monaten verwahrloste Kombüse wieder in Stand zu bringen betrat Vinya Jacks Quartier.

Jack lag auf dem Bett und sah sie undeutbar grinsend an.........irgendein ganz dummer Gedanke schien ihm soeben durch den Kopf gegangen zu sein.

Vinya schloss die Tür und lehnte sich dann grummelnd dagegen.

".....ich hasse dich, Jack."

Jack sah sie entrüstet und mit bereits zum Verteidigen geöffnetem Mund an,

"Was- was habe ich denn getan? Was ist denn Liebes?"

"........du bist gemein......."

Jack zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und grinste sie vielsagend an.

" Ich weiß, ich weiß.............ich bin doch auch ein schlimmer Schurke........aber ich dachte du wolltest heute Morgen nicht dass ich weitermache, wenn du nun deswegen einen schlechten Tag hattest ist das nicht meine Schuld."

Er hob entschuldigend die Hände und sah unschuldig in die Luft schräg über seinem Kopf.

Nun konnte Vinya nicht mehr anders, und sie musste lächeln.

Als Jack das sah winkte er sie erleichtert zu sich heran, und während sie dem langsam, Schritt für Schritt folgte sprach sie weiter.

"............trotzdem, das meinte ich gar nicht Jack..........es war nicht nett von dir mir so eine Arbeit aufzuhalsen, sieh mich doch mal an, wie ich jetzt aussehe...........das waren meine einzigen Anziehsachen und nun sind die hin und ich kann sie vergessen."

Jack erhob sich, stellte sich vor Vinya die nun an seinem Bett stand und hauchte über ihre Halskurve während er mit einer Hand ihre Haare beiseite schob und mit der anderen um ihren Rücken fasste.

".............das ist nicht ganz korrekt.........."

Seine Hand glitt Vinyas Rücken entlang , fand nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit das wonach sie gesucht hatte und zog sanft an dem dort angefundenen Band.

Vinyas Corsage öffnete sich und glitt widerstandslos an ihrem Körper hinab zu Boden.

Dann zog er ihr ihr abgenutztes Piratenhemd über den Kopf und strich kaum spürbar mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre zarte Haut.

Vinya erschauderte und lauter kleine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf als Jacks Finger mit jeder noch so flüchtigen Berührung kleine heiße Nadelstiche durch ihr Blut schiessen und ihre Knie zittrig werden ließen.

Jack wusste genau was er tat, und was er damit bewirkte, deshalb nahm er Vinya auf seine Arme und bettete sie dann auf den weichen Untergrund seiner Matratze.

Er selbst entledigte sich seiner Stiefel und dann seines Hemdes und begab sich zu ihr in sein Bett wo er sich neben sie legte und mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch streichelte.

Seine Hand glitt immer tiefer, bis sie schließlich am Bund Vinyas Rockes angekommen war und Jack durch die Hitze die ihm vom Körper der jungen Frau entgegen gestrahlt wurde spürte wie sehr es ihr nach ihm, seiner Nähe und seinen Berührungen verlangte.

Das könnte man sehr interessant weiterführen dachte Jack bei sich und küsste den Bereich in unmittelbarer Nähe des Rockbundes, dann atmete er sanft dadrüber, sodass die heißen Stellen angenehm gekühlt wurde. 

Seine Hand rutschte sanft unter den Bund von Vinyas Rock und während er immer tiefer gelegene Stellen vorsichtig, neckend mit seinen Fingern erkundete verließ der Rock seinen Platz und wanderte immer tiefer Vinyas Beine hinab bis er von Jack komplett weggezogen und auf den Boden geworfen wurde.

Jacks Finger fanden ihren Weg an der Innenseite Vinyas' Oberschenkel hoch und Jacks Lippen fingen die der jungen Frau in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Als er endlich fähig dazu war sich von diesem perfekten verführerischen Zusammenspiel zweier Zungen zu lösen küsste er sich seinen Weg zu ihren Ohren hinauf, begann verspielt an ihnen zu knabbern und alles was Vinya spürte waren Jacks rauhe, erfahrene Hände auf ihrem Unterleib und sein heißer Atem an ihrem Ohr.

"..........jetzt ist deine Kleidung hin und du kannst sie vergessen........." Er machte eine Pause und Vinya spürte wie er an ihrem Ohr seinen Atem anhielt der mittlerweile auch schon in leichten Stößen ging.

"............gib dich mir vollkommen hin und ich werde dir Dimensionen der Lust eröffnen die du dir nie hättest erträumen können.........vertrau mir und ich führe dich in eine Welt fernab des simplen Verlangens und öffne dir Türen die anderen ihr Leben lang verschlossen bleiben.....sei mit jeder Faser deines Körpers mein diese Nacht...."

Vinya war wie Wachs in seinen Fingern und besiegelte ihr Einverständnis mit einem letzten leidenschatflichen Kuss bevor sie sich willig vor Jack hinlegte, ihm tief in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah und dann die Augen schloss und Jack die absolute Kontrolle über sich gab.

Na^.^Was sagt ihr? *auf kleinen riwu-button unten links zeig* 

Soll ich das nächste Kapitel noch heut und morgen Nacht schreiben?*grinz* 

Alles was nun geschieht ist schon komplett in meine Gedanken eingebrannt , LEIDER muss ich aufhören ,sonst würde das Kapitel zu lang* evil grin* Würd mich jedenfalls sehr üba Riwus freuen *lalalaaaa~ * ~° Asta~°


	5. Das Spiel spielen

A/N: Ich weiß, dass Chap sollte bereits früher folgen, aber vielleicht hat ja jemand mitbekommen dass bei mir alles nur Stress ist und Kopf steht momentan, jeden Abend wollte ich schreiben aber bin einfach nur todmüde ins Bett gefallen. Gestern Abend allerdings habe ich mich bis an die Zähne mit alkoholischen Substanzen a la Rum *kicher* bewaffnet, meine Tabakpackung offen neben mich gelegt und meine frisch zusammengestellte Cd aus Kylie Minogue's und Nick Caves "Where the wild Roses Grow" (*lechz*), Fiddler's Green und div Industrial &Dark Wave Bands * g* Die Mischung machts ^-^

Naja dieses Chap wurde inspiriert von einer ganz ganz bösen Idee *mir auf die Finger hau*, dem Lied "Lass mich (dein Lakai sein in dieser Nacht)" und der späten Stunde zu der es geschrieben wurde, als ich fertig war hat man die ersten Vögel zwitschern hören *kicher * Ich weiß nur nich so recht was ich davon halten soll was ich vorhin geschrieben habe ~_o

Also dann, genug geredet, ich sollte mir diese Monologe eindeutig abgewöhnen^^;;

Viel Spaß,

~Asta~

Chapter 5: Das Spiel spielen

Vorsichtig löste Jack den Knoten seines dunkelroten Kopftuches und zog es aus seinen langen, dunklen Haaren.

Er beugte sich über Vinya, und wie er so auf ihrem Unterleib saß, seine Beine links und rechts ihrer Hüfte ruhend, und auf das vollkommen ruhige Gesicht von ihr sah, das Vertrauen das sie ihm entgegen brachte, spürte Jack das ersre Mal dass er etwas für sie fühlte, etwas reelles.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren wohlgeformten Körper und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren jede Kurve ihres Körpers nach.

.......das alles gehörte ihm, er konnte frei über sie verfügen, und der Gedanke daran dass er die komplette Kontrolle über sie hatte ließ sein Verlangen deutlich ansteigen.

Während er versucht es sie nicht spüren zu lassen band er sanft das Tuch um ihre Augen und sog jede Atemerhebung ihres Körpers in sich auf.

Er griff auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett und ein Rasseln war zu hören.

Das nächste was Vinya spürte war ein kaltes Gefühl an ihren Handgelenken und wie etwas sich um ebendiese schloss.

Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr ihren Körper als kalter Stahl ihre Haut berührte und Jack beobachtete genießerisch wie lauter kleine Härchen sich aufstellten, bis er schließlich die stählernen Fesseln schloss und ihre Ketten um die Enden des Bettes befestigte.

..........nun war sie ihm völlig ergeben, auch dann wenn sie nicht mehr wollen würde.......

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er küsste Vinyas Hals.

Ihren Hals, ihre Nackenkurve, ihre Schultern, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste und ihren Oberkörper, alles was Vinya spürte waren lauter kleine küsse die ihren Körper bedeckten und Jacks Atem auf ihrer Haut, unberechenbar.

Seine Hände, seine Fingerspitzen strichen über ihre Haut, so zart dass es kaum spürbar war und es ihr fast schmerzhaft nach mehr verlangte, nach richtigen Berührungen, sie wollte Jack spüren .

Wollte spüren wie seine Hände sie berührten , fest, bestimmt und doch verfphrerisch, wollte nicht nur die Millimeter von ihr entfernten Lippen und Jacks Atem spüren, sondern seine rauhen Lippen auf ihrer Haut, seine glühende Zunge mit ihrer spielend, und wie all dies ihren Körper überwältigte und mit der Schmerzgrenze ihrer Gefühle spielte, ihr zeigte dass sie einzig und allein Jacks war.

Ihre Hand glitt langsam ihren Oberkörper hinab, über ihren Bauch , über ihren Unterleib, sie hielt es kaum aus was Jack mit ihr tat.

Sie brauchte reelle, stark, feste Reize, sonst würde sie durchdrehen, doch grade als ihre Hand ihren Unterleib hinab fuhr und ihr Atem sich vor Spannung beschleunigte griff Jacks Hand um die ihre und hielt sie fest.

"......so haben wir nicht gewettet, Liebes, so nicht............"

Jacks Atem an ihrem Ohr, seine Hand um ihre, Jacks andere hand überall und doch nirgendwo an ihrem Körper, das alles trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn.

Jack sah wie Vinya sich unter seinen Berührungen wand, nach mehr flehend, Erlösung wünschend, doch dafür war es noch zu früh.........viel zu früh.

Er hatte noch einiges das er ihr zeigen wollte.

Mit einer Hand griff er um Vinyas Handgelenk, Halt suchend, und führte seine Lippen langsam zu ihren herab.

Vinya öffnete leicht ihre vollen, feuchten Lippen um ihm Einlass zu gewähren und hob ihren Kopf an um Jacks Lippen in einem Kuss zu fangen, doch Jack zog leicht zurück, grade genug um sie spüren zu lassen, dass er kaum von ihr entfernt war, dass sie die Hitze seines Atems spürte, doch seine Lippen nicht erreichte.

Ein sanftes, gehauchtes Stöhnen nach mehr, nach mehr Nähe entwich ihrem Mund, doch plötzlich schrie sie auf, als etwas heißes, dickflüssiges ihren Bauch berührte und an ihr hinab floss.

Vinya stöhnte auf.

Die heiße Flüssigkeit kühlte sich langsam ab und wurde fest, hinterließ einen Weg zum Zentrum ihres Empfindens.

Verschlagen lächelnd sah Jack auf sie hinab und verlor sich fast in dem gefühl der Macht die er über sie hatte.

Ihre Handgelenke pressten sich gegen die Eisen die sie fesselten und ihr Körper war durchlaufen von Schauern der Lust und kurzen Stößen der Schmerzen.

Jack ließ die Flüssigkeit am Ende ihres Unterleibes stoppen und sah zu wie Vinya sich unter ihm wand, hörte zu wie Laute des verzweifelten Begehrens ihren Mund verließen.

Er richtete sich auf, nur um von Vinya ein unkonrolliertes Japsen zu vernehmen, dass da dableiben sollte, an ihrem Körper, so nah, mit ihr spielend.

"Bitte.........Jack.......ich....brauche....."

Vinya schrie auf.

Heiße, glühende Flüssigkeit, ein verzehrender Tropfen brührte das Kirschkern- große Zentraum ihres Verlangens und trieb sie bis vor die Grenze ihrer Gefühle.

Jack lächelte zufrieden.

Genau was er erzielt hatte.

Er küsste den markierten Weg ihren Körper hinab und trennte das Wachs mit seinen Zähnen von ihrer Haut ab.

Vinyas zitternder Körper erhob sich unregelmäßig und ihr Atem kam in abgehackten Stößen.

Jacks Kopf, seine einzelnen, kitzelnden Strähnchen, seine sanften Lippen und seine scharfen Zähne glitten immer weiter an der Spur des Wachses hinab.

Verspielt knabberte Jack Zentimeter für Zentimeter der festen Substanz ab und Vinyas Atemstöße beschleunigten sich immer mehr.

Schließlich war Jack am Ende der Spur angekommen und biss sanft, neckend, provozierend das letzte Stückchen Wachs ab.

Blitze schossen durch Vinyas Gefühlszentrum, zogen ich durch ihre gesamten Nerven und brachten ihr Blut in Wallung.

Das Verlangen nach Jack das sie spürte glich einer endlosen Agonie, jede Faser ihres Körpers spannte sich an um endlich die Erlösung zu erhalten nach der es ihr nun schon so lange dürstete, ihr Verlangen verzehrte sie regelrecht.

Jacks Zähne ließen von ihr ab und Vinya fühlte wie Jacks Zunge spielerisch um ihr gereiztes Nervenzentrum fuhr und sie endgültig in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Sie keuchte, keuchte um Erlösung, die Fesseln schnitten sich ins Fleisch ihrer Handgelenke und ihr Körper zuckte in unkontrollierten, ruckartigen Stößen.

Schauer, kribbelnde Schauer durchfuhren ihr Blut und zuckende Silhouetten erfüllten die Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen.

Hitze durchströmte ihren Körper, Vinya fühlte sich als würde sie im Feuer ihrer Lust verbrennen, doch dann....

hörte Jack auf.

Das pulsierende Stechen zwischen ihren Beinen dämpfte sich und die Hitze von Jacks Körper entfernte sich.

Ein japsendes Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund, doch alles um sich herum kühlte sich ab, wurde nach und nach immer kälter.

"......J..ack....."

Einzig und allein ein verzweifeltes Keuchen entwich ihr und ihr Atem verlangsamte sich.

Sie spürte Jack nicht mehr,weder seine Wärme noch seinen Körper, seine Berührungen oder seine Anwesenheit.

Alles war kalt und leer.

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz und Jack drang in sie ein.

Vinya schrie auf und Jack selber keuchte vor Verlangen.

Sie spürte es, spürte es in sich wie erste kostbare Tropfen seiner Lust in sie eindrangen, ihr Inneres benetzten, spürte wie Jack selber hart an der Grenze war.

Und er stieß sie in in Vinya hinein.

Immer und immer wieder.

Vinya schrie auf, jedes Mal, immer wieder schrie sie auf weil Jacks Rhythmus unberechenbar und seine Stöße tief und verlangend waren.

Doch genau dadurch fühlte sie auch, wie die Hitze wieder von ihr Besitz ergriff und das Feuer drohte sie zu verbrennen.

Sie spürte nichts von Jack, ausser dem Teil von ihm der sie erfüllte, der die Flammen in ihrem gesamten Körper auflodern ließ.

Undefinierbare Formen erfüllten ihren Geist un die Laute die aus jacks und Vinyas Mund drangen ließen trotz ihrer alles übertönenden Ausmaße nur den minimalsten Grad ihrer vor Lust loderndern Verbrennungen erahnen, den sie duch die vollkommene vereinigung ihrer Körper und ihres Geistes erlebten.

Es war eine Perfektion und Vollkommenheit die jegliche iridische Vorstellung um Dimensionen übertraf.

Jack brach auf Vinya zusammen, überwältigt von dem was seine Gefühlsnerven gerade erlebt hatten, und Vinya ließ es, selber in selige wohlverdiente Ruhe gleitend, willig zu.

Das Zusammenspiel ihrer Körper war beinahe zu perfekt gewesen um wahr zu sein.

Keiner der beiden hätte jemals gehofft, erwartet oder auch nur im entferntesten daran gedacht, dass er soetwas, in Anbetracht der eigenen dunklen Vergangenheit, jemals hätte erfahren dürfen.

Nun hatte Jack zu seiner vollkommenen, makellosen Black Pearl also noch eine menschliche Liebe gefunden.......

~°~°~°~°

Riwu plz ^^;; ich komme mir so entblößt und hilflos vor *rotwerd und in ecke stell* Aber denkt nicht die Story würde sich nur um die beiden drehen und das was bis jetzt passiert ist wäre alles *gnahaha * Wäre das so wäre mein Name immerhin nicht Astarothe ô_^ Und meine Gehirnströme sind eeeeeeevil :) 

Also bis zum nächsten Chap *mauz und verneig* 

Eure 

°~Asta~°


	6. Schatten der Vergangenheit

A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe lange nichts geschrieben, tut mir Leid T_T

Des Weiteren muss ich mich entschuldigen, das Kapitel jetzt ist irgendwie total krank und Jack scheint auf 

den ersten Blick total OOC zu sein, doch ich möchte anmerken, dass niemand den Jack kennt, den es vor 

den Geschehnissen in PotC gab, und da niemand seine Vergangenheit auch nur ansatzweise kennt, habe ich

meine eigene Theorie zu seinem jetzigen Verhalten erstellt(die Deleted Scene in der er seine alten Narben und Verletzungen zeigt haben meien Vermutung nur noch bestärkt)

.Bitte habt Rücksicht , dass Jack in diesem Chap

von mir dazu gezwungen wird seine (meiner Meinung nach) Trottelmaske abzulegen.Bitte bitte bitte 

reviewt, das Kapitel ist doch sehr gewagt..... ^^;;

~ Asta~

Chapter 5: Schatten der Vergangenheit

Ein lautes Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören.

" Captain! Captain, wacht auf! Ein Schiff näher sich ."

Jack schreckte aus dem schlaf hoch.

Ein sehr konfuser Traum in dem er mit Skelettpiraten Tee getrunken hat und mit Vinya und Will als Figuren Schach gespielt hat....

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ließ seine Gedanken einen geordneten Weg gehen.

Ein Schiff näherte sich also.

Sich seine Stirn reibend stand er auf und blickte auf Vinya, gegen die er den allnächtlichen Kampf um die Decke scheinbar gewonnen hatte.

Er beugte sich zum Bett hinab, deckte sie zu und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Dann suchte er seine auf dem Boden zerstreuten Kleidungsstücke zusammen und zog sich an.

Unter dem Gewühl seiner Sachen fand er eine nicht ganz leere Flasche Rum.

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie liebevoll an.

" Was meinst du Süße, soll ich dich vernaschen?"

Er wartete einen Augenblick und sah sie weiterhin an, dann legte er die Stirn in Falten und guckte sie besorgt an.

" Würdest du es nicht selber wollen würde ich es ja nicht tun, aber wenn du nicht anders willst....."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern , hob sie auf und trank sie in einem langen Schluck leer.

Dann warf er sie gut gelaunt in die Ecke seiner Kabine und verließ federnd den Raum.

" Rum am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen."

Ein frischer Windstoß streifte sein Gesicht, und Jack bemerkte wie schlecht die Luft in seiner Kabine gewesen sein muss.

Bei dem Gedanken verzog sich leicht angewidert sein Mundwinkel, doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen an Deck seiner geliebten Pearl.

Er schritt zwischen den beschäftigt wirkenden Leuten hindurch und blieb bei seinem ersten Maat stehen.

Dieser schien äußerst vertieft darin zu sein, durch sein Fernrohr etwas zu beobachten.

Jack holte tief, aber leise Luft und fasste auf dessen Schulter.

" MR. JOHNSON!!"

Johnson schreckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig um.

" AYE CAPTAIN!"

Jack grinste.

" Wie ich höre nähert sich ein anderes Schiff der Black Pearl?"

" Aye, Captain. Ein eher unauffälliges, graues Schiff, doch es segelt unter Piratenflagge."

Jack runzelte die Stirn und tat ein paar Schritte, während er vor sich hin murmelnd nachdachte.

"..........unauffällig.......grau..........ratenschiff..................................................."

Seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich.

".............Galen...............rm Cloud...............interessant......."

Jack drehte sich um und sah seinen ersten Maat unverhohlen an.

" Und, Johnson, irgendeine Ahnung wer es ist oder was sie beabsichtigen?"

" Nein Captain, ich habe es noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch es sieht aus als würden sie sich uns gegenüber friedlich verhalten."

Ein leicht zynisches Lächeln umspielte Jacks Lippen, dann legte er seinen Arm um seinen ersten Maat.

".................Junge...............du musst noch viel lernen............wenn du auf See überleben willst...........dieses.............Schiff............"

Er wedelte mit der Hand die auf Johnsons Schulter lag in Richtung des anderen Schiffes.

"...........dieses Schiff dort ist die Storm Cloud..........."

Der Mann neben ihm zeigte keine Reaktion, er sah nur noch verwirrter aus.

Jack rollte mit den Augen und fing an wie wild herum zu gestikulieren.

"Die STORM CLOUD?????? Captain GALEN?????!!!"

Nun weiteten die Augen des Jungen sich.

" C- C- Captain Galen...........?..................der Captain Galen..."

" Aye mein Junge, der Captain Galen."

"......d........der........?"

Jack seufzte.

" Aye......... der Galen ........der berüchtigtste Pirat den es derzeit auf den Weltmeeren gibt. Ganz genau der, der Port Rogers ganz alleine zu Grunde gerichtet und den Ruf der Piraten neu definiert hat. Meister der Täuschungsmanöver und Herr der unmenschlichen Folter.

.......er war es, der damals Gouvernor Marsters in den Selbstmord getrieben hat, weil dieser die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen und die Demütigung die er in seiner Gefangenschaft erlitten hat nicht weiter ertragen konnte, doch das wissen nur die wenigsten..........nur die...........die es miterlebt haben."

Jacks Blick verfinsterte sich.

Der Schmerz den er hatte erfahren müssen als er Galens Pläne durchkreuzt hatte war nur zu präsent. 

Wenn es eine Hölle oder einen Tartaros geben sollte, dann gab es diesen in Galens Gefangenschaft.

" Aber- aber Captain, wenn das wirklich die Storm Cloud ist, dann müssen wir unverzüglich handeln."

Der Schatten auf Jacks Gesicht verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr.

".........nein Johnson, dafür ist es bereits zu spät............. wir werden gar nichts tun."

Johnson sah ihn entsetzt an.

" A- Aber"

" Keine Widerrede, noch bin ich der Captain dieses Schiffes, und ich sage wir werden NICHTS tun."

"Nichts tun wogegen?"

Vinyas Stimme erklang hinter Jack, welcher sich umgehend mit übertrieben weit ausschwenkenden Armen umdrehte und sie anlächelte.

" Nichts Liebes, vergiss es."

" Nein Jack, was ist los? "

Er zögerte kurz, blieb dann aber weiterhin verschlossen.

" Das ist mein Schiff Vinya, ich sage es ist egal was es ist, und du kümmerst dich nicht dadrum."

Sie kam einen Schritt auf Jack zu.

" Ich.Bin.Teil.Dieser.Crew."

Jack schloss die verbliebene Distanz zwischen den beiden und beugte sich so nah zu ihrem Gesicht herab, dass ihre Gesichter sich fast berührten und zischte sie an.

" Und ICH bin Captain dieser Crew, und du hast zu tun was ich sage, also hüte deine vorlaute Zunge."

Jack und Vinya funkelten sich eine schier endlose Zeit an, doch dann drehte Vinya sich von Jack weg und tat ein paar Schritte.

" ........fein..............wenn der Herr meint........................du bist der Captain."

Jack beobachtete sie argwöhnisch.

Langsam schritt Vinya um Jack und seinen ersten Maat herum und musterte die Umgebung.

Mit einem Satz sprang sie zu Jack, riss das Fernrohr von seinem Gürtel und richtete damit ihren Blick auf die Storm Cloud.

Gerade als Jack es ihr mit einem leicht tollpatschigen Ausfallschritt aus den Händen reissen wollte, ließ Vinya wie erstarrt das Fernrohr fallen und es wäre auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, hätte Jack es nicht ohnehin greifen wollen.

Er wollte sie gerade packen und zurechtweisen, hatte schon seinen Mund geöffnet, doch plötzlich stockte er, bemerkte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

Ein Schatten hatte sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt und nichts war mehr vorhanden von der etwas dreisten jungen Frau , vor ihm stand ein eingeschüchtertes Mädchen, gefangen in ihrer Gedankenwelt.

Noch bevor Jack etwas sagen oder tun konnte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging langsam,kaum merklich zitternd, Schritt für Schritt zurück zu Jacks Kabine, darauf bedacht wenigstens soviel von der Welt um sie herum wahrzunehmen dass sie nicht stolperte.

Jack herrschte Johnson unkonzentriert an, seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten, und rannte Vinya, sie mit seinem Blick fixierend nach.

Er klopfte an die Kabinentür, doch als keine Antwort kam trat er ein.

Dieser Blick eben war nur allzu deutlich gewesen.

Seine Augen suchten den kleinen schummrigen Raum ab, und er dachte erst Vinya sei wohl doch nicht hier herein gegangen, doch dann entdeckte er sie neben sich, in einen schmalen Zwischenraum von Tisch und Wand gekauert.

Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür, kniete sich zu ihr herunter und umfasste ihre Wangen bestimmt mit seinen Händen.

Ihr gesamter Körper war versteift und ihr Blick krampfhaft auf einen Punkt in der Luft gerichtet.

Jack wusste was der Grund dafür war, alles ergab einen Sinn.

Er wusste natürlich nicht genau, wie der exakte Sachverhalt war, doch Vinya stand in irgendeiner Art und Weise in Verbindung zur Storm Cloud, und – ihre Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf wider 

__

".........meine Vergangenheit ist .....voll von Schmerz...Verrat..und Verlusten........es ist vieles geschehen was nicht hätte geschehen dürfen......."- und es war auf gar keinen Fall eine gute.

Jack wusste nur zu gut um was es sich alles handeln konnte, er selber hatte einiges in Galens Folter aushalten müssen, doch er war, wofür er den Göttern dankte, nicht in der Position einer Frau, eines jungen Mädchens,bei ihm gewesen, sondern "nur" als Pirat der ihm die Pläne durchkreuzt hat, was schon schlimm genug für ihn war.

Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um Vinyas Gesicht und er sah sie eindringlich an.

" Vinya, hör mir zu . Du musst mir sagen was du mit der Storm Cloud zu tun hast...........ich weiß dass es dich schmerzt, aber ich muss wissen was uns bevor steht wenn er mich, einen alten Erzfeind und dich, eine was-auch-immer-du-warst zusammen findet."

Noch immer die Stelle in der Luft fixierend nickte sie und holte kurz und stockend Luft.

" .....ich.......ich war.........eines........"

Sie machte eine Pause und versuchte Luft zu bekommen, scheinbar hatte sie einen starken Knoten im Hals der ihr die Luft abschnitt.

Jack sah ihr tief in die Augen und strich, ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand einem Schraubstock gleich festhaltend, mit der anderen Hand so ruhig wie möglich über ihre Wange.

" Du warst eines von Galens Sklavenmädchen, nicht wahr? Eines der Objekte zum Stillen seiner kranken Lust."

Vinya nickte, und schaffte es, den Blick von ihrem Luftpunkt abzuwenden.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Vinya erkannte, dass auch Jack Galen sehr gut kannte.

Sie sah ihm tief und ehrlich in die Augen, und Jack konnte in die tiefsten Abgründe ihrer Seele sehen.

" ...........ich denke wir haben ein sehr großes Problem."

Vinya nickte erneut, und Jack sah sie sehr gründlich an um genau zu sehen, wie sie zu ihrer Vergangenheit stand.

Wollte sie dem Schmerz und der Demütigung entfliehen weil sie ihm damals schon nicht stand gehalten hat, hatte Galen sie so sehr physisch und psychisch mißhandelt, dass sie zwar Angst vor seinem Zorn hatte wenn er sie wiederfindet, aber von der Folter und Vergewatigung abhängig geworden war weil es das einzige war was sie noch fühlte, oder hatte dieselben kranken Gelüste wie er?

Jack fuhr sie schroff an und ließ Verachten in seiner Stimme und seinem Blick durchdringen."

" Du gehörtest zum engsten Kreis seiner kleinen Privatnutten, ist es das?"

Vinya nickte, und wandte ihren Blick von Jack ab.

" Es hat dir gefallen was er mit dir getan hat, nicht wahr?!?!?!"

Vinya zuckte zusammen und blickte verzweifelt zu Boden.

Zaghaft begann sie zu sprechen.

".....Jack .........ich........"

Jack stand auf und schleuderte das Geschirr das auf dem Tisch stand zu Boden. 

Dann ging er großen, schnellen Schrittes auf den Schrank zu und schlug fluchend durch die Tür hindurch.

" Ich Idiot, ich verdammter Idiot. Wie konnte ich nur?????Warum ist es mir nicht gleich aufgefallen , dass keine gewöhliche Nutte sich Fesseln und mit Wachs übergießen lässt.Ich habe mir Galens verdammte kleine Hausschlampe an Bord geholt, wunderbar!"

Er trat den Stuhl der am Tisch stand so heftig um, dass er durch den halben Raum flog.

Er packte Vinya an ihrem ohnehin schon zerissenen Kleid und riss sie vom Boden hoch.

" Meinst du nicht, es wäre auch nur ANSATZWEISE eine Idee gewesen mir zu sagen WER du bist?Die Freundlichkeit zu haben mich wissen zu lassen was mir droht wenn ich mit dir gesehen werde????Woher hast du überhaupt ein-''

Sein Blick wurde immer ungläubiger und immer aufgebrachter.

Er ließ Vinya unsanft los und sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihm.

" Du hast die Tear of the Moon von Galen bekommen weil du es ihm immer schön besorgt hast, nicht wahr???????"

Eine unkontrollierbare Wut stieg in ihm auf.

Er schloss die Distanz zwischen den beiden mit 2 riesigen Schritten.

Vinya versuchte, etwas zu sagen .

"................Nein...............ich......." 

Bevor sie aussprechen konnte, hatte Jack sie ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Vinya taumlete, von der Heftigkeit des Schlages, zur Wand und stützte sich dort ab, versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu holen.

" Jack..........Jack ich kann es –''

" Was??? " Jack ich kann es erklären????" Ich weiß ganz genau was du mir erklären willst,du kleines Miststück, jetzt habe ich es durchschaut. JETZT weiß ich woher du mich kennst und JETZT weiß ich wieso du wusstest wo du mich findest und wieso du unbedingt zu mir auf mein Schiff wolltest. Ich muss dir gratulieren, du hast deine Arbeit wirklich gut gemacht, du hast Cpt. Jack Sparrow hinters Licht geführt und wirst gleich sehen wie er zu Tode gefoltert wird weil er Galen seine Lieblingsnutte ausgespannt hat.

Ohja, das habt ihr zwei euch wirklich gut ausgedacht, euer Plan hat funktioniert, jetzt endlich kriegt Galen das was er will, einen Grund mich zu TÖTEN."

Schroff griff er Vinya an ihren Haare und schleuderte sie aufs Bett.

Ein leicht wahnsinniges Funkeln trat in seine Augen, und sie waren nicht länger vernebelt und der Welt müde, sie waren so klar wie kaum jemand sie zuvor gesehen hatte, weil kaum jemand Jack kannte wie er damals gewesen war, bevor er Galen traf, und bevor er sich selbst und den Schmerz in Alkohol ertränkt hat.

" Wenn es das ist was ihr wollt, dann habt ihr euer Ziel erreicht, aber denk ja nicht, ich würde dich Galen in so unversehrtem Zustand überlassen, ich habe damals gut bei ihm gelernt."

Er zückte seinen Säbel und riss damit grob Vinyas Kleid auseinander, ohne darauf zu achten ob er ebenso ihr Fleisch verletzte oder nicht.

Vinya stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und ihr Atem begann in unkontrollierten Stößen zu gehen, doch keinerlei Lust war vorhanden, es war purer Schmerz.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

" Jack , alles was ich dir sagen will ist, dass ich – ''

" Halt dein dreckiges Maul es interessiert mich nicht, du hast erreicht was du wolltest."

"Nein, Jack, hör mir zu i- ''

Sie schrie auf.

Jack hielt ihren Arm unerbittlich in eine Kerzenflamme und langsam begann ihre Haut auf das Feuer zu reagieren, sich zu verformen und zu brennen.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen,nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und riss sich von Jacks eisernem Griff los.

" JACK ALLES WAS ICH DIR SAGEN WILL IST DASS ICH MICH IN DICH VERLIEBT HABE UND DASS GALEN MICH MEIN RESTLICHES LEBEN LANG FOLTERN WIRD WEIL ICH DICH BEI UNSERER ERSTEN BEGEGNUNG AUF DEM MEER NICHT GETÖTET HABE UND SEIN SCHIFF IN FREMDE HÄNDE GEGEBEN HABE UND ZU DIR ÜBERGELAUFEN BIN;VERDAMMT NOCHMAL; ICH LIEBE DICH ; VERSTEHST DU DAS DENN NICHT; DAS WAR KEINE LÜGE;NACHDEM ICH DICH IN DER KNEIPE GETROFFEN HABE HABE ICH MICH ICH DICH VERLIEBT"

Von den Schmerzen und dem Gefühlausbruch überwältigt, von Jack eingeschüchtert, verängstigt und gehasst gaben ihre Beine nach und sie ging wimmernd zu Boden.

"...verstehst du es denn nicht Jack, ich liebe dich ................ja..............das was du sagtest entsprach in etwa meinem eigentlich Auftrag................................aber............."

Sie schluchzte und sah nun auf den verwüsteten Boden.

"..........ich liebe dich.........."


	7. Schmerz

A/N:

Ja.........das Kapitel kommt spät..........aber besser spät als nie. Ich habe so schrecklich viel um die Ohren und es fällt mir schwer in dem ganzen Chaos, das hier herrscht die Story weiterzuschreiben,und es auf die Reihe zu bekommen, mich in die ganze Sache reinzuhängen und mich in Jack und Vinya zu versetzen bei dem ganzen Psycho Terror den ich für die nächsten Kapitel vorhergesehen habe, und den ich auch gerne so rüberbringen möchte wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle auch ankündigen, dass das was nun ( in diesem und den nächsten Kapiteln) folgt, kein Zuckerschlecken wird, weder für die Charaktere noch für mich, es wird jetzt richtig krank.........und mit krank meine ich krank. Und in Bezug auf die Begegnung mit Galen und dem ganzen Geständniskram zwischen Vinya und Jack und alles was deswegen passiert muss es auch krank werden.........

WARNUNG: EXTREME GEWALT!!!

Ich werde versuchen, es sogut wie möglich zu schreiben, doch das ist für mich grade nicht ganz so leicht, da ich auch privat momentan ein wenig mit der menschlichen Psyche zu kämpfen habe.

Ich hoffe, es lohnt sich das hier alles auch weiterzuschreiben, und irgendwer hat Spaß an der Story ^^-

( Spaß.........*LOL*)

Chapter 7: Schmerz

Die Stille die in Jacks Kabine herrschte war unerträglich.

Vinya saß auf dem Boden, die Knie angezogen und mit dem Rücken an den kleinen Schrank gelehnt und Jack lag auf seinem bett, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere ausgestreckt und starrte die Decke an.

Seit ihrem Streit, der nun mehrere Stunden her war, hatten die beiden kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt.

Das eine oder andere Mal sah Jack zu Vinya hinüber, oder sie zu ihm, doch sobald sie die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen bemerkten, wandten sie ihre Blicke umgehend ab.

Stunde um Stunde verging, die Black Pearl und die Storm Cloud kamen sich stetig näher, doch keiner der beiden sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort.

Die Kerzen, die seit Einbruch der Dunkelheit brannten, begannen zu flackern und auch ihr Licht versiegte langsam, bis es schließlich vollkommen erlosch.

Nun herrschte nicht nur völlige Stille, sondern auch undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

Jack atmete schwer ein und wieder aus.

Völlige Stille.

Schließlich hielt Vinya es nicht mehr aus.

"Jack, meinst du nicht wir so- ''

" Sei still."

Sie setzte wieder an etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben.

Momentan lief alles schief, einfach alles.

Natürlich hätte sie es nicht ewig vor Jack geheimhalten können, eigentlich hatte sie es ihm sogar bald sagen wollen, aber dass Jack es auf diese Art und Weise und zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfuhr, hatte sie nie gewollt.

Was für ein Schlag es für ihn gewesen sein muss..............verständlich wenn er sie jetzt hasste.

Langsam stand sie auf und verließ die Kabine.

Es war aus.

Sie hatte ihm alles gesagt, und nun lag es an Jack, zu entscheiden wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Es war eine kalte Nacht und ihr fröstelte, als sie übers Deck schritt.

Der Himmel war bewölkt und kein einziger Stern durchdrang die zunehmende Wolkendecke.

Die Luft war kühl und feucht, es würde sicher bald anfangen zu regnen.

Vinya tat noch ein paar Schritte und kauerte sich dann unter der Treppe zusammen die zur Schiffsbrücke führte.

Ihr Schicksal lag in Jacks Händen.......

Egal was er nun tat, sie würde Folge leisten.....

~~

Jack hörte Vinyas Kleid rascheln und sie den Raum verlassen.

Er atmete tief aus, setze sich auf und sah in die Dunkelheit.

..........was hatte er sich da nur wieder an Land gezogen?

Wieso zum Teufel musste er sich immer mit den Leuten einlassen, die ihn in die größten Schwierigkeiten brachten?

Er seufzte und griff nach der Flasche Rum die unter seinem Bett lag.

Eigentlich hatte er genug von der Welt und ihren Menschen gesehen, um so etwas nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.

Eigentlich hatte er genug Frauen gesehen und gehabt, um in soetwas nicht mehr reingeraten zu können..........doch scheinbar hatte die Tatsache ,wieder Gefühle zu haben ihn das schlechte in Menschen und die Probleme mit ihnen vergessen lassen.

Er zog den Korken, der sich mit einem dumpfen Ton löste und setzte die Flasche an.

Liebe macht blind.........in der Tat.....sie hängt ein unknackbares Schloss vor jeglichen logischen, gesunden Menschenverstand.

Captain Galens kleine Privatschlampe.....Wochen war sie nun auf seinem Schiff gewesen und er hatte nichts gemerkt....sie hatte ihr Spielchen mit ihm gespielt und er war darauf reingefallen.

Er schluckte und setzte die Flasche ab.

Er hatte sie sogar geliebt........doch scheinbar hatte er sich nur in eine Illusion verliebt, vielleicht auch in das Gefühl selber, als er es seit langem wieder gespürt hatte, oder die Illusion des Gefühls, doch eigentlich war es egal, denn es machte keinen Unterschied mehr.

Morgen würde die Storm Cloud sie erreicht haben und damit würde sein letztes Abenteuer vor dem Tod beginnen.

Die Gefangenschaft auf Galens Schiff.

Wielange würde Galen ihn wohl leiden lassen, bis er ihm den Gandenstoß versetzt und ihn ins friedliche Jenseits hinübergleiten lässt?

Auf gar keinen Fall würde sich die Gefangenschaft vermeiden lassen..........aber.....

Er setzte die Flasche ab und stellte sie auf den Boden.

..........aber ihr Ausmaß und ihre Art würden sich ändern lassen.

Jack stand auf.

Und unter bestimmten Umständen war eventuell sogar eine Flucht möglich, wenn nicht sogar ein endgültiger Sieg über Galen.

Aufgeregt lief Jack im Kreis.

Natürlich gab es eine Möglichkeit, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen , warum war ihm das nicht schon vorher eingefallen.

Vinya war der Schlüssel aus alledem herauszukommen.

Ein berechnendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Mit etwas Glück würden sie sogar beide lebendig davonkommen.

Die Frage war nur, sollte er Vinya davon erzählen, oder würde sie unwissend ihre Rolle nicht wahrscheinlich sogar glaubwürdiger spielen?

Es war zwar kein angenehmer Gedanke daran, wie sie sich fühlen würde und was sie dadurch von ihm halten würde, bis sie herausfindet dass es alles Teil des Plans ist, doch wenn sie jemals in ihrem Leben von Galen loskommen wollten, mussten sie diese Chance nutzen............Vinya würde es später verstehen.

Jack griff noch einmal zur Flasche und leerte den gesamten Rest in einem Zug.

Wenn in ein paar Stunden alles bereit sein musste, sollte das Spiel am besten gleich beginnen. 

Jack warf die leere Flasche kraftvoll gegen den Schrank, wo sie klirrend zerbrach, und verließ mit harten Schritten den Raum.

~~

Es hatte begonnen zu regnen und weder Vinyas dünnes, zerrissenes Kleid, noch der spärliche Schutz der Treppe hielten den Regen und den Sturm davon ab, unbarmherzig auf sie niederzuprasseln.

Sie würde nicht zurück in die Kabine gehen, genausowenig konnte sie in diesem Zustand in die Mannschaftsquartiere.

Ein lautes Geräusch aus Jacks Kabine ließ sie instinktiv zusammenzucken, scheinbar hatte er eine Flasche durchs Zimmer geworfen.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen, hoffentlich blieb Jack dort, wo er war.

Dieser Gedanken war vergeblich.

Noch bevor Vinya ein weiteres Wort hätte sagen könnten, flog die Tür seiner Kabine auf und Jack trat heraus.

Er bewegte sich wahrlich nicht mehr tollpatschig wie sonst, geschweige denn nüchtern, er war volltrunken und scheinbar äußerst aggressiv, genauso wie seine Stimme.

" HEY SCHLAMPE WO BISTDU?!?! ZEIG DICH!DU BRAUCHST DICH NICHT ZU VERSTECKEN; ICH FINDE DICH SO ODER SO."

Jack lief suchend auf dem Deck der Pearl umher, bis er schließlich trotz des Unwetters einen Schatten unter der Treppe ausmachte.

Er ging auf sie zu.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und seine Miene wurde hart.

Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich der Person unter der Treppe und kniete sich schließlich langsam vor sie.

Jack sah Vinya an.

Vorsichtig blickte sie hoch.

Jacks Hand schoss nach vorne und er riss Viynas Kopf zu sich heran.

" Dachtest wohl du könntest dich verkriechen, Miststück?!Mach dich lieber auf die Strafe gefasst."

Mit diesen Worten stand Jack auf und riss Vinya schroff mit nach oben.

" ...........Jack............."

Sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen, doch Jack schlug sie ins Gesicht.

" SEI STILL UND NIMM ES WIE ES IST DU DRECKIGES STÜCK FLEISCH."

Er riss ihr ohnehin zerfetztes Kleid völlig auseinander und stieß sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Treppe.

Vinya unterdrückte den Schmerzenschrei, als ihre Knochen gegen die Treppenkanten prallten, und Jack in ihren Magen trat.

Die Schmerzen zogen sich durch ihren gesamten Körper, sie krümmte sich, gab jedoch keinen Ton von sich.

Bevor sie sich aufrappeln konnte, packte Jack sie am Kragen und schleuderte sie von der Treppe übers Deck, wo sie gegen den Mast stieß und dort zitternd und zuckend liegen blieb.

Mit 2 großen Schritten kam Jack auf sie zu und riss sie in den Stand.

Er schlug sie erneut ins Gesicht, und während sie versuchte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und nicht zusammenzubrechen, griff Jack ihr plötzlich zwischen die Beine und drang grob mit seinen Fingern in sie ein.

Vinya keuchte auf.

" J-''

"Halt's Maul."

Jacks andere Hand griff, einem Schraubstock gleich ,um Vinyas Schultern und drückte sie gegen den Mast hinter sich.

Die Finger, in ihre Haut festgekrallt, riss Jack ,langsam und genießerisch jeden weiteren Millimeter ihrer Haut aufreißend, ihren Körper hinab, bis ihr Körper von Schulter zu Oberschenkel bedeckt war von 5 blutigen Wunden die sich parallel zueinander an ihr hinabschlängelten.

Die Hand, die in Vinya eingedrungen war drängte sich fester, fordernder ein und aus, und aus 2 Fingern wurden 4, mit denen Jack unablässlich in sie eindrang und ihr Fleisch von innen heraus blutig kratzte.

Vinya keuchte, winselte verzweifelt nach Luft, verkrampfte sich unablässig und verzog schmerzerfüllt ihr Gesicht, doch Jack ließ nicht von ihr ab.

Sein Gesicht, das zu Anfang noch ihren Schmerz mit Genugtuung beobachtet hat, senkte sich auf ihre Halskurve nieder und biss in das vom Regen nasse Fleisch.

Vinya schrie auf.

" HALTS MAUL SCHLAMPE"

Seine freie Hand schlug sie mit solch einer Wucht ins Gesicht dass man einen Knochen brechen hören konnte, dann presste er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und bevor sie sich darauf konzetrieren konnte den bald dort entstehenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken, riss er mit einem Satz 4 weitere blutige Spuren in ihren Rücken und die andere Hand füllte sie nun komplett aus.

Vinya schrie auf, verglühte in den Schmerzen die sie hatte, hielt dem Zittern ihres Körpers nicht mehr stand und brach halb auf Jacks Arm zusammen, jegliche Kraft verließ sie und sie gab sich schreiend dem Schmerz hin.

Plötzlich ließ Jack von ihr ab.

Er stand zitternd und mit unbändiger Wut in den Augen vor ihr.

Vinya sah ihn gebrochen und flehend an, ihr Atem kam in plötzlichen, gebrochenen Stößen.

" J...ack................. bit.......te ....................du-''

Jacks Arm schoss nach vorne und seine linke Hand schloss sich, immer mehr Druck ausübend, um ihren Hals und schnitt ihr jegliche Luftzufuhr ab.

"J.........."

Jacks andere Hand begann auf sie einzuschlagen.

Jacks Faust traf hart ihr Gesicht.

" ICH HABE DIR GESAGT DU SOLLST DEIN VERDAMMTES MAUL HALTEN!!!!!!!!"

Immer und immer wieder schlug er auf sie ein, unablässlich zerschmetterte seine Hand immer weiter ihre Knochen und reduzierte ihr Gesicht auf Deformierung und Blut.

Vinya war nahe an der Bewusstlosigkeit, doch dazu ließ Jack es nicht kommen.

Er ließ ab von ihrem Hals, woraufhin sie panisch und unkoordiniert versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen, und stieß sie gegen das nah gelegen Steuerkreuz.

"Bringen wir es zuende solange du noch etwas spürst."

Mit dem Steuerkreuz im Rücken war Vinya halb dazu fähig zu stehen, als sie zwischen ihm und Jack eingeklemmt war, und kämpfte krampfhaft zuckend darum sich aufrecht zu erhalten, doch die Kontrolle über ihren Geist sowie über ihren Körper war nur noch in Andeutungen vorhanden.

Kein Gedanke war mehr dazu fähig sich in ihr zu bilden, kein plötzlicher Schmerz der sie wach reissen konnte, sie war verloren, eingehüllt in völligen Schmerz, gefangen in einem pochenden rhytmischen Schmerz der irgendwo an ihrem Körper stattfand, den sie kaum noch wahrnahm, und ihr Geist war verschwunden an einen anderen, dunklen Ort, sie war nur eine zerbrochene, misshandelte Hülle an der Jack sich gütlich tat.

Irgendwann hörte der pochende Schmerz auf , aus dem dumpfen Klag von einer Stimme wurde Stille und der letzte Rest von ihr driftete in völlige Dunkelheit.


	8. Die Tore der Hölle

A/N:Ich hoffe, dass es rüber gekommen ist aus den Unterhaltungen zwischen Vinya und Jack, dass Galen eine recht derbe Persönlichkeit ist, so etwas wie ein früher Marquis de Sade, nur evtl. ein wenig brutaler...........*hust*

Nun, die Nacht ist vorbei, Galen hat sie erreicht, Jacks Plan hat begonnen, und Jack selber..........Jack selber ist.......nun.........also er ist schon noch Jack, aber durch die Tatsache dass Galen da ist...........ist der alte Jack wieder erwacht.

Soll heißen, er ist in sich drin Jack, wie er in den Chaps vorher war, aber nach aussen hin das was er unter Galen gelernt hat zu sein.( Nicht, dass ihr hier denkt ich mach jetzt einen kompletten OOC Jack ^_~)

Also, nun die Einleitung zum ersten Showdown bzw. Höhepunkt der Story ;)

(Hintergrundmusik "Snuff Machinery Club Version" von [:SITD:] ( bekannt evtl. aus dem Lord of the Weed "Wacken" Festival, "Bitte Bitte" - Tanzwut , "Fieber" – Oomph! feat. Nina Hagen und, zu guterletzt "Brutal Attack" – Rotterdam Terror Corps..........nur damit ihr ne Ahnung habt was die Grundstimmung beim Schreiben von sowas ist XD)

Galen enters ^^

*winkt und in story hüpf um den vorgang für euch aufzuschreiben*

Chapter 8: Die Tore zur Hölle

Jack wachte auf und hörte ein lautes Stimmengewirr auf Deck herrschen.

Wie lange hatte er schon geschlafen?

Hatte die Storm Cloud sie schon erreicht?

Er rieb sich die Stirn.

Hatte er das gestern wirklich getan?

Sein Kopf schmerzte unglaublich.

Langsam richtete er sich in eine sitzende Position auf und versuchte das Schwindelgefühl und das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren.

Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine beiden Hände und überlegte.

Was konnte Galen von seiner Crew wollen? Und warum hatte er ihn nicht gleich von jemandem wecken lassen?

Warum hat er nicht suchen lassen, wo-

Wo war-

Jack blickte sich in seiner Kabine um.

Jack sah auf seine Hände.

Sie waren blutverschmiert, und unter seinen Fingernägeln hefteten verkrustetes Blut und Hautstückchen.

War Vinya etwa auf Deck geblieben?

Natürlich, er hatte sie gestern einfach liegen gelassen und hatte sich schlafen gelegt.

Wie es ihr nun gehen musste.......

Hatte Galen sie gefunden?

Was war überhaupt in den letzten Stunden auf der Pearl vorgegangen?

Jack fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit dies herauszufinden, als einfach die Tür zu öffnen und seinem Schicksal gegenüber zu treten............und sich richtig zu verhalten..........wenn er es jetzt vermasselte, würde die ganze letzte Nacht umsonst gewesen sein.

"Was ist hier los?"

Jacks Stimme ertönte tief und dunkel aus Richtung seiner Kabine.

Die Geräusche auf Deck verstummten und alle richteten ihre Blicke auf Jack, der im Rahmen seiner Kabine stand und sich ,mit einer Hand am oberen Balken des Türrahmens, leicht nach vorne lehnte.

".........Jack............schön dich zu sehen."

Die Menschenmenge teilte sich und aus ihrer Mitte kam ein Mann hervor, langsam auf Jack zu schlendernd.

Dunkle Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in sein Gesicht über seine dunklen Augen, und der zu einem jägerischen Grinsen verzogene Mund ließ sie bedrohlich funkeln.

Er blieb stehen.

Jacks Blick wanderte über seinen Körper.

Das leicht geöffnete, dreckig weiße Hemd gab den Blick auf seine elegante, muskulöse Brust frei, und auch die wie eine zweite Haut sitzende schwarze Lederhose, in der das Hemd verschwand, ließ viel von seinem gut gebauten Körper erahnen

" Nun.........wie ich höre hast du dich geändert.....ist es wahr, dass aus dir nun doch endlich ein Mann geworden ist, .........Jack?"

Jack sah ihn ausdruckslos an und rieb seine Fingernägel an der Schnalle seines Gürtels.

" Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

" Jaaack......spricht man so mit einem Mann der immer nur das Beste für dich wollte?"

Jack rollte abschätzig mit den Augen und hob eine Augenbraue.

" Was willst du?"

Galen bewegte seinen linken Arm, an dem, wie Jack bemerkte, eine Kette war, und die Menge trat erneut einen Schritt beiseite.

" Ich hole nur zurück, was rechtmäßig mir gehört."

Galen zog ruckartig an der Kette und aus der Menge stolperte Vinya hervor und fiel neben Galen zu Boden.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, jeder Zug an der Kette schloss sie enger um ihren Hals.

Sie trug nichts ausser einem zusammengeknoteten Tuch, das wohl als Rock dienen sollte, und einer abgenutzen, zerrissenen Corsage.

Jede freie Stelle ihres Körpers zeugte von Jacks und Galens Behandlungen, er war übersäht von alten Narben und frischen Wunden.

"Du.........bist nicht so mit ihr umgegangen wie ich es mir erhofft hatte......du hast mein Eigentum beschädigt."

" Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich würde noch einmal auf eine deiner Huren reinfallen."

" Nun, ehrlich gesagt schon."

"Ich habe mich geändert."

Galen schritt langsam, mit Vinya an der Kette hinter ihm her kriechend, auf Jack zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Ruhig beugte er sich zu Jack vor und hauchte diesem ins Ohr.

"Beweis es mir."

Jack sah Galen in die Augen und riss ihm schnippisch die Kette aus der Hand.

"Wenn du meinst."

Abschätzig warf er ihm noch einen Bick zu und riss dann Vinya an der Kette hoch.

Ihre Augen waren glasig und man konnte nur zu gut erkennen, dass sie versuchte die Realität zu verdrängen.

Beherrscht stand Jack vor ihr und musterte sie wie ein kaputtes, nutzloses Spielzeug.

" Nun, Schlampe, was meinst du? Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Vergnügen?"

Vinya sah zu Boden.

Jack packte sie an den Haaren und riss ihren Kopf hoch.

" SCHAU mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Vinya sah Jack in die Augen, und alles was er dort sah waren eiskalter Hass und Verachtung.

Er lächelte befriedigt und strich ihr über ihr mit Blutergüssen und Prellungen beflecktes Gesicht, während er sie eindringlich beobachtete.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand hinab, über ihren Hals, ihre Nackenkurve hin zu ihren Brüsten.

Plötzlich riss Vinya sich von ihm los und spuckte ihm vor die Füße, wonach sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Jack lachte.

" Meinst du, damit könntest du mich beeindrucken?? Du gehörst mir, und dein gesamter Körper schreit nach mir. Gib es ruhig zu, wie dreckig und verfault du innerlich bist, und versuch nicht mir weis zu machen, dieses kleine Spielchen würde dir nicht gefallen."

Er trat mit einem plötzlich Schritt vor sie und fing ihre Lippen in einem groben Kuss, seine Zunge drang in ihren Mund ein, und Jack fühlte, wie sich schon jetzt ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

Ein berechnendes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen.

Seine Hand glitt an ihren Hüften hinab und plötzlich ließ er von ihr ab, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu sich und mit ihrem Gesicht zu der Mannschaft.

Von hinten fuhr er an ihren Hüften entlang nach vorne, über ihren Unterleib, bss in ihren Hals und begann an dem Fleisch zwischen seinen Zähnen zu saugen.

Mit einer Hand massierte er ihre Brüste, bis er schließlich ihren Rock wegriss und mit seiner Hand, immer langsamer werdend, zwischen ihre Beine glitt und dann an einem Punkt hielt und mit seinem Daumen langsame Kreise zog, während sein Mittelfinger leichten Druck auf ihren Eingang ausübte.

Vinya versuchte sich unter Jacks Griff zu winden, doch er hielt sie zu bestimmt fest.

Seine Stimme war verführerisch und doch spöttisch.

" Was ist denn das? Nicht nur, dass dein Herz schneller schlägt, dein ganzer Schritt ist warm und pulsiert.......versuch bloß nicht, so zu tun als würdest du es nicht wollen, dein Körper spricht gegen dich."

Langsam ließ Jack seinen Finger in sie sie dringen und bewegte ihn langsam, vorsichtig, quälend in ihr.

Vinya schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Zunge.

Jack lächelte amüsiert und hauchte über ihen Nacken.

...........wie einfach es doch war.

Er übte etwas mehr Druck auf die Kreise aus die er zog und ließ seinen Finger langsam aus ihr rausgleiten und führte ihn langsam, immer langsamer werdend wieder ein.

Vinya atmete, vergeblich versuchend sich zu beherrschen, heftig aus.

Jack genoss es, diese quälend süße Tortur zu vollziehen, steuerte ihren Körper immer mehr in unerträgliches Verlangen, dessen Abschluss sie jedoch nie erhalten würde, er hatte etwas anderes zu erfüllen.

Mit einem Mal ließ seine Hand von ihr ab und Jack grub seine Fingernägel in ihren Unterleib, schürfte so ihre Haut bis hoch zu ihren Brüsten auf.

Vinya keuchte erstaunt auf, nicht vorbereitet auf den brennenden Schmerz, doch Jack packte sie grob und warf sie Galen vor die Füße.

Er ging auf Galen zu, vor dessen Füßen Vinya nun kniete, und sah ihm verächtlich in die Augen.

Ein paar Sekunden später, vor ihm angekommen und ihm immer noch die Augen sehend, öffnete Jack seine Hose, riss Vinya in eine Art halb stehende Position und drang hinter ihr stehend in sie ein.

Vinya schrie auf.

Jack sah Galen sardonisch an, während er immer und immer wieder in Vinya stieß, welche erstickte Schreie von sich gab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und schließlich ergoss sich Jack in ihr, ließ sie danach achtlos zu Boden fallen und beugte sich zu Galen vor.

" Genug Beweis?"

Er stieg über Vinya hinweg, stellte sich vor Galen, und wischte sich an dessen Hemd die Hände ab.

" Ich glaube das gehört dir."

Galen beobachtete Jack und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

Jack hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn ebenfalls an.

" Was?"

Plötzlich lachte Galen los.

" Jack..........weißt du...........ich hätte nie gedacht dass du einmal erwachsen wirst."

Jack sah ihn verwirrt an.

" Nun, .....''

Galen lachte noch immer.

" Ich hatte damals mehr von dir erwartet, letztendlich hast du mich dann enttäuscht, aber das hier........."

Die ganze Mannschaft starrte eingeschüchtert, entsetzt und erwartungsvoll auf den noch immer lachenden Galen und Jack.

Galen legte Jack seinen Arm um die Schultern.

" Ich glaube, du bist dazu bereit mit mir auf mein Schiff zu kommen, ich lade dich ein. Sei Gast in meinem Reich, tob dich aus und lass uns ein wenig plaudern."

" Schön, dass du das auch endlich realisierst."

Jack zog seinen Hut und machte eine ausfallende Verbeugung, wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf die am Boden liegende Vinya warf.

Dann sah er Galen mit seinem charakteristischen Grinsen an und setzte seinen Hut wieder auf.

" Ich nehme deine Einladung nur zu gerne an, ist mir ein Vergnügen."

"Schön schön.........."

Galen sah sich nachdenklich auf dem Schiff um und wandte sich dann seinen Leuten zu.

" Alviar?"

Ein muskulöser, vom Wetter gegerbter Mann trat vor.

"Ja, Sir?"

" Sie bringen die Pearl zum Hafen von Port Louis."

"Jawohl."

" Und"

Galen dachte erneut nach.

"........Martinez? Wells? Brodey? Seid ihr da?"

Drei weitere Männer, hoch gewachsen und elegant aussehend traten aus der Menge.

"Ihr schafft.........."

Er nickte abfällig mit seinem Kopf zu Vinya.

" Ihr schafft sie rüber auf die Storm Cloud, in ihr Quartier."

Die die Männer nickten.

" Nun,"

Galen wandte sich erneut Jack zu, welcher aufmerksam die Augenbrauen hob.

".......dann lass uns nun rüber gehen."

Jack öffnete zögernd den Mund um etwas zu sagen und hob seinen Zeigefinger.

"Einen Moment noch, wenn du gestattest."

Galen hob eine Augenbraue.

Jack lief, mit leicht angewinkelten Armen, federnd zu seiner Kabine, verschwand kurz in ihr, und kam mit zwei Flaschen in den Händen wieder raus.

Er grinste.

" Nicht ohne meinen Rum.

Galen sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Ich dachte, du trinkst nicht?"

Jacks Grinsen wurde dunkler.

" Ich habe so einiges von dir gelernt."


	9. Fegefeuer

A/N: So, hier also das neunte Kapitel. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich soviel schreibe und ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ich Jacks Vergangenheit tatsächlich aufdecken würde, aber.....ich habe es wohl getan : )

Meine Güte, 9 Kapitel, ich schreibe seit nunmehr 9 Monaten an dieser FanFic, seit dem 2.September 2003, und sie hat solche Ausmaße angenommen, wobei sie doch eigentlich nur ein PWP- One Shot werden sollte schmunzel

Nunja, hier also nun der erste Teil des neuen Chaps

Astarothe

Chapter 9.1 : Fegefeuer

"Hey du kleiner Drecksbengel!!! Stehen bleiben!! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Jack rannte.

Jack rannte, gefolgt von einem alten, übergewichtigen Mann, die Geschäftsstraße entlang, auf dem Rücken ein ganzer Sack voll mit frischem Obst.

" Verdammt nochmal, ich hab gesagt du sollst stehen bleiben!!! Du hast meine Lieferung gestohlen!!"

" Hol sie dir doch wenn du kannst!"

Jack drehte sich um, streckte seine Zunge raus, und rannte weiter.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, da war es auch schon geschehen.

Es gab einen Aufprall, und Jack landete mit seinem Hintern auf dem Boden, er war geradewegs in einen jungen Soldaten hinein gerannt.

Vereinzeltes Obst rutschte und rollte aus dem Sack, kullerte über die Straße, und der junge Soldat, wohl nur wenige Jahre älter als Jack selber, hob eine Augenbraue, sah abwechselnd ihn und den schnaufend aufholenden Mann an.

Als er Jack und den Soldaten fast erreicht hatte, blieb er, reichlich ausser Atem stehen und versuchte Luft zu holen.

" Gibt es ein Problem, Sir?"

"...dieser.............der..........Junge..........da...." der Mann holte erneut tief Luft " dieser Junge hat meine Lieferung geklaut."

Der Soldat bückte sich, packte Jack fest am Kragen und riss ihn hoch.

" Stimmt das, was der Mann dort sagt??"

Jack sagte nichts, sah nur dem davon kullernden Obst hinterher.

" HEY!!"

Der Soldat schüttelte ihn.

" Ich habe dich gefragt, ob das was der Mann sagt stimmt!!"

Jack sah ihn betreten, fast schon Mitleid erregend an, und fing kleinlaut an zu sprechen.

" Ja.............es..........stimmt........aber........"

Seine Stimme wurde hastiger, überschlug sich fast beim Sprechen.

" Aber, aber ich - ich habe seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und ich habe kein Geld, meine Eltern sind tot, ich habe keine Verwandten, niemand will mich anlernen und-und......."

Er sah den Soldaten mit großen Augen an, welcher nur genervt mit den Augen rollte und sich wieder dem Händler zuwandte.

" Wieviel war eure Ware wert?"

Der Händler sah ihn erstaunt an.

" Äh...nun.....15 Schilling junger Herr, aber dieser Bengel gehört - "

" Hier. Nehmen sie 18 Schilling für ihre Umstände und jetzt gehen sie."

" Aber der- "

" Was den Jungen betrifft, das geht sie nichts mehr an. Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass er seine Strafe bekommt."

Vor sich hin murmelnd verschwand der Mann im Straßengetümmel und ließ den jungen Jack dort mit dem großzügigen Soldaten stehen, welcher sich nun auch Jack zuwandte.

" Also Junge....wie ist dein Name?"

" Jack."

" Jack............soso........ich heiße Vincent.......Galen."

Jack sah seinen Retter mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

Halbherzig hoffnungsvoll brachte er es über sich, ihn doch zu fragen.

" Was habt ihr...nun mit mir vor?"

Galen lächelte ihn an, doch es war nur sein Mund der lächelte, in seinen Augen lauerte die Dunkelheit....

Sein Mund öffnete sich, und die kalten Laute die aus ihm herausdrangen sollten Jacks Leben für immer bestimmen.

" Ich habe dein Leben gekauft. Du gehörst mir."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack fiel kraftlos und gedemütigt zu Boden.

Unauffällig versuchte er, sich seine Lippen abzuwischen, doch das war nicht weniger abstoßend.

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Galen blickte zufrieden auf ihn hinab, und seine Stimme klang wie reiner Samt, jedoch scharf und einschneidend wie ein Schwert aus gefaltetem Stahl.

" Leck es ab."

Jack schloss, die Demütigung verdrängend, die Augen.

Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein, es war sicher alles nur Einbildung, ein Traum, aus dem er bald aufwachen würde.

Jack öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und ließ mit einem Blick nach vorne die Realität über ihn herfallen. Das war kein Traum.

Er würde nicht aufwachen..........

Der Mensch dort vor ihm hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet...........aber welchen Preis musste er nun dafür bezahlen.....

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack schrie auf, der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn so stark, dass er es nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Jack schrie, schrie und schrie wieder, immer wieder, doch jedes Mal aufs neue wurde der Schmerz in ihm stärker.

Galen keuchte ihm ungleichmäßig ins Ohr.

" du...klingst so...."

Er stieß wieder zu, wieder fester, härter, keuchte erneut.

" Deine...Stimme klingt so ..........wunderschön wenn......... du schreist."

Seine Hände krallten sich in Jacks Brust, welchen erneut der ziehende Schmerz durchfuhr.

Und er schrie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, einzig und allein das Mondlicht warf durch einen Spalt in der Wand einen leicht silbrigen Lichtstrahl in sein neues Zimmer.

Was hatte Jack nicht alles über sich ergehen lassen müssen, um endlich aus dem dunklen, feuchten Keller, wo er bestimmt Monate verbracht hatte herauszukommen.

Sein Körper war völlig zerschunden, abgenutzt und mager, doch das schlimmste war sein Geist. All die Erniedrigung, der Schmerz, die Unwichtigkeit seines Zustandes, die völlige Gleichgültigkeit seinen Gefühlen und seinen Verletzungen gegenüber. Die Reduzierung Jacks einzig und allein auf seinen Körper, und den Geist den es zu brechen galt.

Die Zerstörung eines Menschen durch gewalttätige und psychische Tortur, bis er zu einem dressierten, ergebenen Sexsklaven wurde.

Jack sah auf seinen linken Arm.

Eine lange, sich verzweigende Narbe schlängelte sich seinen Unterarm hinab. Allein bei dem Gedanken an den Schmerz den diese Narbe verursacht hatte, zuckte er erneut zusammen.

Er hatte Galen nicht gehorcht.

Er hatte ihm nicht gehorcht, als er mit Jack in seinem Spielzimmer war.

Um genau zu sein hatte er ihn lediglich unterbrochen.

Galen war völlig unkontrolliert ausgerastet, hatte nach dem Behälter mit kochendem Blei gegriffen und es Jack über seinen Arm geschüttet.

Jack war vor Schmerzen beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.

Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran und kauerte sich in sein Bett, zog die Decke höher und versuchte das zu verdrängen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte im Flur.

Jack setzte sich auf und lauschte.

Das war auf gar keinen Fall Galen oder einer seiner Bediensteten, dazu waren die Schritte zu hastig.

Jemand rannte über den Flur.

Kam näher.

Näher.

Ein Schlüssel klimperte.

Klimperte vor seiner Tür, die Person war vor seiner Tür stehen geblieben.

Jack stand auf, schlich sich zur Tür und lauschte.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür sagte die Person etwas, jedoch so leise, dass Jack es nur mühevoll verstehen konnte.

" Jack....du bist doch Jack oder?"

Jack nickte, antwortete jedoch umgehend mit einem geflüsterten Ja, als ihm einfiel, dass der andere ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

"Gut...Jack, hör mir zu, deine Tür ist jetzt offen, warte, bis du mich nicht mehr rennen hörst, und dann lauf los."

Plötzlich ertönten weitere Schritte, hastig, aggressiv.

" Ich muss weg. Viel Glück Jack."

"Aber wer-?"

" Viel Glück."

Jack hörte ihn wegrennen, hörte wie die Wachen Galens hinter ihm her rannten, wie die Schritte aller beider sich von ihm entfernten, und schlich sich aus seiner Zelle.

Hastig warf er einen Blick nach links, einen Blick nach rechts, und entschied sich nach rechts zu laufen.

Er schloss seine Zimmertür, griff den Schlüssel der noch vor ihm lag und begann zu rennen.

Rannte den Flur entlang, bog rechts ab, rannte weiter, öffnete eine Tür, rannte weiter, stolperte, rannte weiter, und plötzlich hörte er weit entfernt einen Schrei.

Dann einen Schuss.

Und Stille.

Jacks Herz schlug schneller, er musste sich beeilen, sonst würden sie auch ihn kriegen.

Er rannte die Treppen hinunter, durch eine riesige Halle, durch ein weitere von Galens Spielzimmern, durch ein Schlafzimmer, durch die Küche und landete schließlich in einer riesigen Eingangshalle.

Er rannte zur Tür, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Er fummelte den Schlüssel aus seiner zerfetzten Hose, und steckte ihn in das Schloss.

Drehte ihn nach rechts,

Es geschah nichts.

"Verdammt!!"

Jack murmelte panisch vor sich hin, probierte einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen aus.

Plötzlich ertönten leise und entfernt Stimmen.

"Er ist weg!! Jack ist nichtmehr in seiner Zelle!!"

"Verdammt....mach schoon....mach schon...."

Immer unkontrollierter und unegenauer fummelte Jack einen Schlüssel nach dem anderen in das Schlüsselloch, doch keiner schien zu passen.

Einer war noch übrig, einer den Jack noch nicht probiert hatte.

Er versuchte, ihn ins Schloss zu stecken, doch vor Nervösität fiel ihm der Schlüssel aus den Händen.

" DA UNTEN!!!Er versucht abzuhauen!! Schnappt ihn euch!!"

"Verdammt nochmal, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!!!"

Jack schaute gar nicht erst, wo sie nun waren, er konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, dieses biestige Schloss aufzuschließen.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf.

"JA!!"

Jack warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, Galens Leute waren bereits am Fuß der großen Treppe angekommen.

Alles oder nichts.

Jack spurtete los, durch den Vorhof des Grundstückes, nahm Anlauf und sprang über den Zaun der das Grundstück umgab, rannte weiter und kletterte mit einem großen Sprung über das Tor mit Familienwappen.

Er kam hart mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden auf, sah sich noch einmal um, und rannte weiter.

Er konnte das Stadtzentrum schon sehen, wenn er erst einmal dort war, war er schon fast in Sicherheit.

Jacks Atem kam in unregelmäßigen Stößen und seine Lunge schmerzte, doch er musste weiter rennen, egal wie sehr sein Körper sich sträubte.

Endlich kam er in der belebten Menschenmenge an und konnte zum ersten Mal seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde sprinten stehen bleiben und in Ruhe Luft holen.

Er hatte den Geschmack von Blut in seiner Lunge, doch er war noch nicht in Sicherheit und Galen und seine Leute waren auch schon am Stadteingang angekommen.

Kraftlos erhob sich Jack wieder und begann durch die Menschenmenge zu laufen, sah sich um, sie hatten bereits aufgeholt, konnten ihn in diesem Gedränge aber nicht ausmachen.

Jack begann zu rennen, schneller und schneller, und bog in eine kleine Gasse ein, die zum Hafen führte, doch dadurch dass er anfing zu rennen, wurden auch seine Verfolger wieder aufmerksam auf ihn.

Er würde sich nicht kriegen lassen, dafür war er seinem Ziel zu nahe.

Jack blickte sich um, der Hafen lag bereits vor ihm, er ließ seinen Blick über die verschiedenen Schiffe schweifen, und er hatte tatsächlich Glück.

Ein Schiff war gerade dabei abzulegen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte das Streiken seines Körpers zu ignorieren und sprintete ein letztes Mal los, holte alles aus seinen Beinen heraus, holte Anlauf und sprang mit einem riesigen verzweifelten Sprung auf das ablegende Schiff.

Er hatte seine Verfolger abgehängt.

Jack landete mit einer Hechtrolle auf dem Boden des ablegenden Schiffes, kam an der Schiffs Innenseite zum Halt und das Schiff hatte abgelegt.

Erschöpft ließ er sich gegen das Holz sinken und ließ seinen Atem sich regulieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete er die Augen und fast die gesamte Crew stand, ihn völlig geschockt anschauend, im Halbkreis um ihn herum.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten bildete sich ein Grinsen auf Jacks Gesicht und er grinste den Captain verschlagen an.

" Entschuldigt, dass das so knapp war, aber würdet ihr mich wohl als Seefahrer anlernen?"


	10. Fegefeuer Teil 2

_A/N: Tut mir Leid, dass ich die Geschichte für 2 Jahre auf Eis gelegt habe, zumal sie ganz ehrlich auch eine meiner liebsten ist die ich schreibe/geschrieben habe. Aber frisch mit PotC 2 und durch Jack inspiriert, durch den Film darin bestätigt, dass er sehr wohl eine dunkle Vergangenheit hat, wie es sich in Teil 1 schon andeutete, ebenso wie seine „Dunkle Seite" :P, hier nun das neue Kapitel. Fegefeuer Teil 2, extra lang im Vergleich zu den anderen! J Viel Spaß damit und hinterlasst doch ein Review, wenn es euch gefallen hat._

_Vinya_

Chapter 9.2: _Fegefeuer_

Für ein von außen noch sehr normal aussehendes Schiff , gestaltete sich das Innere der Storm Cloud doch genauso, wie man es von Galen erwartet hätte.

Schweigend wurde Jack von Galen selber durch dessen kleines See-Reich geführt, und beim bloßen Anblick der Einrichtung liefen Jack hasserfüllte Schauer über den Rücken.

Was ihn natürlich nicht daran hinderte, federleicht über die tief knarrenden Bodenplanken zu laufen.

Hin und wieder huschten seine Mundwinkel angewidert hoch, doch jedes Mal bevor Galen zu ihm sah, setze er wieder sein nichtssagendes Goldzahn – Grinsen auf.

Der gesamte untere Bereich des Schiffes war ein einziger, riesiger Raum, dessen Wände mit verschiedensten Sorten von Ketten, eigenartigen Instrumenten und – Jack nahm pikiert einen Schluck Rum zu sich – Menschen behangen waren.

Galen steuerte ein tiefrotes, mit schwerem Gold umrandetes Sofa an und gebot Jack mit dem Schwenk eines Armes, sich hinzusetzen.

Jack nickte ihm erfreut grinsend zu, und setze sich seinerseits mit einer gespielten Verbeugung auf den weichen Samt der Sitzfläche.

„Nun..." Jack räusperte sich und hob einen leeren Platz an der Wand fixierend eine Augenbraue.

„Zu meinem tiefsten Bedauern muss ich dir leider gestehen, dass deine kleine Welpin mich fast getäuscht hätte. Die Betonung hierbei liegt jedoch auf fast, was du dir gut merken solltest. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr der dumme kleiner Junge der ich einmal war..." Er sah Galen zähneknirschend an.

„Du hast mir nicht nur in einer Art und Weise meine Unschuld geraubt."

Sichtlich unerfreut zuckte seine rechte Augenbraue kurz nach oben und sein Mund verzerrte sich zu einem Strich.

Galen verfiel für ein paar Sekunden in beinahe schallendes Gelächter, fing sich aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder und richtete seine stechenden Augen auf Jack.

„Du erstaunst mich wirklich, ich hätte gedacht, dass sie genau der Lockvogel wäre auf den du anspringst. Auch wenn du erwachsen geworden bist, ich weiß welche meiner Mädchen du damals mit deinen Blicken verzehrt hast."

Jack strich sich mit seinen Fingern durch den Bart.

„Alles was ich wollte, war Freiheit. Freiheit und die Kraft zu tun, was ich will und was für mich am besten ist. Du hast mich gelehrt, was es heisst, nicht der Herr seines eigenen Lebens zu sein, hast mir gezeigt, dass es für Menschen kein Glück und keine Liebe gibt."

„Aber?"

Jack schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber als ich es damals geschafft habe, zu fliehen, hat die Freiheit ihre schützenden Flügel um mich gelegt und mich geradewegs zu meiner wahren Liebe geführt. Der See."

Er sah Galen vorsichtig fragend an und hob seinen Zeigefinger, um mit ebendiesem vor Galens Gesicht herum zu fuchteln.

Jack sprach in verschwörerischem Flüsterton.

„Wenn wir nun schon über unsere Vergangenheit plaudern müssen, hättest du etwas Rum für mich?" Er verzog seufzend das Gesicht, als er schüttelnd bewies, dass sein Lederfläschchen leer war.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht warum, aber er ist immer leer."

Jack zuckte entschuldigend grinsend mit den Schultern.

Vinya verzog zähneknirschend ihr Gesicht, als sie aus einem kurzzeitig aufgetretenen Dämmerzustand wieder aufwachte.

Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers war erfüllt von einem unregelmäßigen Stechen, Pochen oder Brennen, und sie fühlte sich so zerbrechlich und verletzlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Jeder einzelne Windhauch, der durch die spärlich zusammen genagelten Holzbretter ihrer Kabine drang, ließ sie zusammen zucken und sie schwor sich auch, das Zähneknirschen auf unbestimmte Zeit lieber sein zu lassen.

Zumindest, wenn sie ihre Zähne behalten wollte.

Aber für wen?

Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihr Leben, dass sie Jack nie wieder im Guten sehen würde stand nun eindeutig fest und Galen...

Ein starker Kopfschmerz durchfuhr sie und sie stöhnte kraftlos auf.

Galen mochte es, wenn Frauen keine Zähne mehr hatten...so waren sie gefahrloser zu „gebrauchen".

Eigenartig, wie der menschliche Geist funktioniert, nicht wahr?  
Jack und Galen waren die letzten Dinge an die sie jetzt denken wollte, aber alle ihre Gedanken kreisten um genau diese beiden.

Waren alle Männer so?

Galen war damals Vinyas „erste große Liebe" –in Gedanken rollte Vinya mit den Augen- gewesen, und als sie ihm das nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht gestanden hatte, war das Rad des Schicksals in seinen verhängnisvollen Lauf gekommen.

Er hatte sie bei sich aufgenommen, und alles was sie anfangs nur für ein kurzweiliges Spiel hielt war bitterer,

zerstörerischer Ernst geworden.

Kurz darauf gab es keine romantischen Nächte mehr bei gutem Wein und Kerzenschein, in denen er ihr endlose Monologe von seinen Erlebnissen und seiner Liebe zu ihr hielt, nein.

Ein bitteres Lachen huschte durch ihren Kopf.

Eines Morgens – sofern es Morgen war, bei Wänden ohne Fenstern war das schwer zu sagen – wachte sie auf und fand sich mit einer Kette am Fuß in einem feuchten Kellergewölbe wieder.

Alles um sie herum war dunkel.

Ihre Augen, die sich an die Lichtverhältnisse noch nicht gewöhnt hatten, erkannten nichts.

Panisch hatte sie den Boden um sich herum abgetastet, bis ihre zitternden Finger um Leder griffen.

In diesem Moment erklang ein scharfes Geräusch und das Kellergewölbe um sie herum wurde von einer unstetig flackernden Fackel erhellt.

Und direkt vor ihr stand Galen, sie hatte seinen Fuß ertastet und blickte nun verständnislos zu ihm hoch.

Verächtlich zog er seinen Fuß weg, stellte sich mit der Sohle seiner schweren Lederstiefel auf Vinyas Finger und kniete sich dann, sein ganzes Gewicht auf diesen Fuß verlagernd zu ihr herab.

Sie wollte es nicht, doch die Tränen stiegen ihr unerbittlich immer weiter in die Augen, sie hatte das Gefühl als würden bei jedem weiteren bisschen Druck ihre Finger zerbrechen und schockartig realisierte sie alles.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen.

Alles in ihrem Magen und in ihrer Luftröhre zog sich zusammen und ein eiskalter Schmerz rammte sich erbarmungslos seinen Weg hinauf zu ihrem Herz.

Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Glaub es ruhig." Mit sanfter, herablassender Stimme antwortete Galen, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir, bist ein Teil meiner sorgfältig aufgebauten Sammlung. Fühl dich ruhig geehrt, es wird nicht jeder von mir dazu auserkoren, den Weg der körperlichen und geistigen Reinigung zu betreten."

Mit einer Hand strich er ihr die Haare aus den Augen, die aufgrund der Tränenflüssigkeit ungeschickt dort fest gehalten wurden.

„Nicht viele Menschen lernen in ihrem Leben, was es heißt Schmerz zu fühlen, was es heisst wahre Lust zu empfinden und sich völlig einem anderen hinzugeben."

Mit einem hässlichen, nassen Geräusch schlug er ihr ins Gesicht, sodass Vinya für ein paar Sekunden schwindelig wurde.

„Aber du wirst es lernen."

Vinya keuchte. Gab unbeholfene Würgelaute von sich und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. Widerliche, krächzende und gurgelnde Laute waren alles was aus ihrer Kehle drang.

„Achja..." Galen lachte selbstgefällig. „Mach dir nicht die Mühe zu sprechen, der Wein den du gestern so willig getrunken hast hat ein paar Nebeneffekte."

Mit diesen Worten hatte er sie verlassen.

Beim bloßen Gedanken an Jacks Reaktion auf ihr Liebesgeständnis stiegen ihr schon wieder die Tränen ins Gesicht.

Die Nachwirkungen spürte sie jetzt immer noch viel zu präsent.

Was würde ihr nun bevor stehen? Ihre Liebe hatte sie verloren, den Mann dem sie gehörte enttäuscht und verraten...

Langsam und vorsichtig trat der wohltuende, alles verdrängende Schmerz wieder ein, der ihre Gedanken verstummen ließ.

Aber eines wusste sie, die Qualen der letzten 3 Tage waren nur ein fahler Vorgeschmack dessen, was auf sie wartete.

Galen reichte Jack höhnisch schmunzelnd eine gut gefüllte Flasche Rum.

„Dass du mir damals so die Pläne durchkreuzt hast, das war nicht nett Jack..." Mit seinen edel gepflegten Fingern strich Galen über Jacks Wangenknochen und beugte sich näher zu ihm heran.

Mit einer Stimme, dem Hauch des Windes gleich, flüsterte in Jacks Ohr.

„Du hast noch eine Schuld bei mir zu begleichen..."

In einem Satz war Jack auf den Beinen, gestikulierte freundlich abwehrend und lächelte Galen entschuldigend an.

„Also ich glaube, das – Bitte Galen, wir sind doch zwei erwachsene Männer."

Bedacht trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und klammerte sich tollpatschig Schutz suchend um den nächstbesten Gegenstand.

Eine eiserne Jungfrau.

Als Jack ebendiese bemerkte, hüpfte er leichtfüßig wieder pikiert einen Schritt von ihr weg und sah zu Galen.

Der stand auf einmal direkt vor ihm und lächelte sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Jaaack..."

Jack wischte in einem Zug vehement mit seinen Armen die Anrede aus der Luft und huschte hektisch antwortend in Richtung Sofa.

„Nein, nichts Jack. Und wenn überhaupt dann ‚Captain Jack Sparrow, mein Guter." Er betonte das Captain mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Wir finden doch bestimmt eine andere Lösung, diesen dummen Zufall aus der Welt zu schaffen."

Wie ein Raubtier schlich Galen um Jack herum, welcher seinerseits elegant federnd auswich.

„Die da wäre?"

Lauernd beobachtete Galen jede Bewegung und jeden Gesichtsausdruck von Jack.

Jack grinste unbeholfen. „Ich erzähle dir bei einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer von meinen Reisen auf den Weltmeeren?"

_Wohl keine gute Idee_, dachte Jack, als Galen ihm den Dreispitz vom Kopf strich.

„Captain?"

Ein stämmiger, von der Sonne gebräunter, muskulöser Mann unterbrach das Katz und Maus Spiel der beiden.

„Ja?"

„Ja?"

Galen warf Jack einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, welcher sich verlegen abwandte und die Schönheit der Ketten studierte.

„Ihre Lieferung ist soeben eingetroffen. Ich dachte, sie würden die Ware inspizieren wollen."

Galen nickte und wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu.

„Ja, danke. Schick sie rein."

Der etwas zuviel mit Muskeln und Fleisch beleibte Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand.

Jack blickte irritiert zu Galen. „Die Ware reinschicken?"

Dieser sah Jack lange und aussagekräftig an, bis nach ein paar Sekunden Stille die Tür erneut knarrte, und 5 Frauen herein geführt wurden.

Wobei es bei mindestens dreien fraglich war, ob man sie überhaupt schon Frauen nennen konnte.

„Immer noch der gleiche pädophile Kerl, hm?"

Jack lächelte Galen unwiderstehlich an, verzog das Gesicht aber schon ein paar Sekunden später zu einem Schmollen, bevor Galens Blick ihn noch wirklich tot auf der Stelle umfallen ließ.

„Würdest du mich wohl ein wenig allein lassen, Jack? Es sei denn, du hast vor ein wenig die Erlebnisse deiner Jugend aufzufrischen..."

Flink schnappte Jack sich seinen Hut, warf noch einen Blick auf die Frauen, vor denen er seinen Hut kurz zog, dann auf Galen und verließ eilig den Raum.

Nun konnte er sich Zeit lassen, die er in die Ausreifung seines Plans stecken würde. Galen hatte sich kein Stück verändert, und er hatte es in der Tat nicht vergessen, wie er ihm damals, als er gerade seine Pearl bekommen hatte, das Auge der Schatten direkt vor der Nase weg geraubt hatte.

Das Auge der Schatten, welches kombiniert mit dem Auge der Einsicht und dem Splitter der Verfluchten das Szepter liefert, das den Weg zum Tartaroskristall offenbart.

Einer der seltensten Schätze die es zu finden gab, und er, Captain Jack Sparrow, hat das Auge der Schatten als erster erreicht.

Auf einmal musste Jack lachen.

Mit was für einem billigen Trick sein alter Freund William Turner Galen die anderen 2 Artefakte abgeluchst hat.

Wo waren nur die guten alten Zeiten hin?

Obwohl es angenehm laue Temperaturen waren, fröstelte Jack auf einmal.

Warum hatte Bill nur sterben müssen?

Warum auf diese unglückliche Art und Weise?

Wäre es anders gekommen, hätte Jack ihn noch retten können, aber der Fluch der auf ihm lag wurde zu seinem Verhängnis...guter, alter Bill...

Aber hätte Jack den Kristall an Bill gegeben, könnte er sich und Vinya jetzt nicht retten. Der Tartaroskristall war ihre einzige Chance, Galen zu entgehen und ihn vielleicht für immer los zu werden.

Mit einem Mal wurde Jack noch kälter, und er fand, dass er entschieden mehr Rum dagegen trinken sollte.

Was Vinya jetzt wohl machte? Ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war?

Obwohl er eigentlich keine Verantwortung für die vergangenen Geschehnisse trug, schlich sich ein kleines, stechendes Schuldgefühl bei ihm ein.

Was, wenn Galen sie einfach weggeworfen hatte, weil sie ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllt hat?

Schweren Herzens suchte Jack nach einem weiteren, kräftigen Schluck Rum den Kompass aus seiner Manteltasche und klappte ihn auf.

Dass die Nadel begann, sich zu bewegen, war ein gutes Zeichen. Also war sie noch am Leben.

Jacks Gedanken verfingen sich immer mehr. Was ein Glück er immer mit Frauen hatte...entweder er kaufte sich ihre „Liebe", nur um jedes Mal mit affektierter Empörung und einer Ohrfeige empfangen zu werden, oder er stürzte sich durch sie in sein größtes Unglück. Die einen wollten ihn um sein Schiff und das Meer betrügen und verlangten von ihm, an Land ansässig zu werden, die anderen verloren dummerweise ihr Schiff aufgrund von mangelnden Verhandlungsfähigkeiten und gaben ihm auf ewig die Schuld dafür, und dann gab es die, beziehungsweise gibt es die, die ihn in die Hölle schicken sollten und sich dann in ihn verliebt. Mit Gratis- Besuch von dem Menschen dazu, der ihm sein Leben zerstört hat.

Wobei andererseits...aus Jack vielleicht niemals das geworden wäre, was er ist, wenn Galen ihn nicht zur panischen Flucht Richtung Hafen und hinaus auf das offene Meer getrieben hätte.

Während Jack noch am abwägen war, was er letztendlich über seine erste Begegnung mit Galen denken sollte, sah er, dass der Kompass direkt auf die Tür ausschlug, vor der er gerade angekommen war.

Sein Herz schlug ihm durch den mittlerweile recht dichten Alkoholnebel hindurch bis zum Hals, als seine von Abenteuern gegerbten Finger sich um den Türknauf schlossen.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ sich die Tür geräuschlos öffnen, und als Jack den Raum betrat und die Tür wieder schloss, fiel sein Blick über seine Schulter auf Vinya, die zusammen gekauert auf den nackten Bodenplanken lag.

Der Raum war ebenso spärlich beleuchtet wie eingerichtet, es war kaum etwas zu erspähen, ausser am Boden angebrachten Kettenhalterungen, wie auch einer Kiste die als Tisch diente und einem mitgenommenen Segelfetzen, der wohl als Decke gedacht war.

Jacks Augen richteten sich auf Vinyas Körper.

„_Mein Gott..." _ flüsterte Jack leise, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, welchen Gott er meinte.

Ihr gesamter Körper war in noch schlimmerem Zustand, als er ihn vom letzten Mal in Erinnerung hatte.

Einige frische Wunden, unter anderem die, die er selber ihr zugefügt hatte, hatten sich entzündet und endeten in eitrigen kleine Blasen die ihre Haut warf.

Die Prellungen waren nun zu ihrer vollen Farbenpracht erblüht und hüllten ihre Haut in ein lila – grün-gelbes blumenartiges Muster, das die roten Wunden und die weißen Narben umhüllte.

Zum Glück konnte er ihr Gesicht noch nicht sehen, sie hatte es in ihren Armen vergraben. Aber sie schien noch nicht lange zu schlafen, denn in der spärlichen Beleuchtung eines fast abgebrannten Kerzenstumpfes glitzerten noch feuchte Punkte auf dem Boden.

So Leid es Jack auch tat, er musste sie wecken. Er hielt es nicht länger aus, sie in irgendeinem Fehlglauben zu lassen.

Vorsichtig griff er das einstige Segeltuch und streifte es über ihren Körper. Er kannte genug Frauen. Auch in so einer Situation sind sie noch zu eitel, als dass man normal mit ihnen reden könnte, wenn sie die ganze Zeit daran denken müssen, wie schlimm sie doch aussehen. Andererseits wäre Jack auch nicht stolz darauf, in so einem Zustand von der Person die er liebt gesehen zu werden.

Er räusperte den Kloß in seinem Hals weg und sprach sie dann mit klarer, lauter Stimme an.

„Hmkrm. He, Liebes...wach auf."

Unverständliche, mürrische Worte vor sich her murmelnd, begann Vinya sich zu regen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Augen öffnete und in die bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen vor sich blickte, dachten sie und Jack ihre Herzen würden still stehen.

Die Anspannung und die Angst die in der Luft lagen, drohten, den Moment der still zu stehen schien, beinahe zu zerreissen.

Ewigkeit für Ewigkeit verstrich, und keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Die immense Wucht der Gefühle ertränkte beide in einem dunklen Meer aus Chaos, und die völlige Hilflosigkeit in diesem Moment trieb beide zu der –fast- naheliegendsten Handlung.

Die fast leere Flasche Rum fiel unbeholfen zu Boden und auch der Kerzenstumpf schien genau zu wissen, was er tat, als er begann, den kleinen Raum langsam in Dunkelheit versinken zu lassen.

Wie in Trance strichen Jacks Finger behutsam über Vinyas geschundenes Gesicht, dessen Entstellung im versiegenden Licht immer weniger zu erkennen war. Vinya richtete sich unbeholfen und in abgebrochenen Bewegungen soweit auf, dass ihr Gesicht auf einer Höhe mit dem von Jack war.

Langsam streckte sie ihren Arm aus und legte ihre gebrochene Hand auf Jacks leicht entblößte Brust, bevor Jack auch schon vorsichtig und wie in Zeitlupe seine rauen Lippen auf ihre drückte, und ihre Lippen und das innere ihres Mundes mit seiner geschickten Zunge liebevoll umspielte.

Beide wurden umspült von der Wärme die durch die Venen des anderen strömte, und trotz aller Vorsicht wurde der Kuss immer verlangender.

Jack wurde es immer deutlicher klar, das musste Liebe sein. Trotz allem was geschehen ist, im verlorenen Verstreichen eines Momentes zu wissen, dass man zusammen gehört, dass der andere einem vertraut...dass man ineinander ertrinken kann.

Schließlich lösten sich beide voneinander, doch da sie sich nach dem Kuss auch noch endlos lange verlangend in die Augen starrten, beschloss Jack den Zauber der stehen gebliebenen Zeit zu brechen.

„Vinya, hör mir zu...ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit bevor ich wieder zu Galen zurückkehren muss..."


	11. immernoch Fegefeuer Teil 2

Er machte eine kurze Pause, sah sie zärtlich fragend an, gab ihr die Möglichkeit zu antworten, doch sie wollte nichts sagen. Sie beobachtete nur aufmerksam seine Augen und hörte zu.

„Unser Streit...das, was danach geschehen ist, es- ich dachte, du würdest vor Galen authentischer wirken. Ich habe nur eine Chance mit ihm zu verhandeln, wenn er denkt ich wäre mehr wie er geworden. Und dass muss er denken, denn sonst kann ich nicht mit ihm verhandeln. Es tut mir so Leid, ich könnte dir bei besserem Licht gar nicht in die Augen sehen."

Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an, bis ihm auf einmal ein zufriedenes Grinsen über das Gesicht blitzte.

„Aber wo ich gerade von Augen spreche..."

Langsam nahm er seinen Hut ab und griff in das Innere hinein. Man hörte am zähen, ledernen Geräusch, dass er etwas hinaus holte und dann sprach er leise weiter.

„Das hier wird uns retten."

Jack zog seine Hand aus dem Hut und der gesamte Raum wurde in ein matt schimmerndes Spiel aus lauter lila – bordeaux farbenen Lichtsplittern getaucht.

Hätte in diesem Moment jemand den Raum betreten, hätte er das dumpfe, schneller werdende Schlagen von Jacks und Vinyas Herzen hören können.

Vinya sog scharf ein wenig Luft ein und hauchte mit gebrochener und verstörter Stimme „Der Tartaroskristall..."

Jacks Grinsen wurde zufriedener. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Aufgaben gemacht, meine Liebe. Wenn ich Galen dazu kriege, mit mir die Isla de Deseos anzusteuern, dann haben wir eine Chance ihn für immer los zu werden."

Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht.

„Dann allerdings, sehen wir drei uns im – ''

Vinya blickte Jack überwältigt und ungläubig an als sie seinen Satz beendete.

„Im Fegefeuer."


End file.
